Sentiments
by Nagareboshi2
Summary: Hao et Yoh sur une île déserte...Et de nouveaux sentiments apparaîssent...twincestHaoYoh HoroRen à venir . Et voilaaaa le DERNIER chapitre by TENSHI!
1. Réfléxion et sentiments

Sentiments

Diclaimer : A votre avis ?Bein, non, les persos sont pas à moi et d'un côté heureusement pour eux !  
Si Takei-sensei voyait se que j'en ferait, il en mourrait et se retournerait sûrement dans sa tombe !

Calvin : c'est clair, t'as pas honte !

Tenshi : Moi, j'aime ...

Calvin o.O : t'as dit quoi /regard-de-la-Mort-qui-tue-la-vie-à-des-années-lumière/ pfff... Je vous jure de vrais cas désespérés !

Shuldrâ : y'a pas de HoroRen alors j'aime pas.

Calvin : Tiens, Mademoiselle-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul se met à apprécier le yaoi, mais vous êtes toutes barges ou quoi ?

Les trois autres : Oui, on est barges au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarquée !

Calvin : Par l'Enfer, sauvez-moi de ces yaoiste en puissance !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/bourre un gros coup Calvin qui se retrouve par-terre/ Urusei ! (mon Dieu, les représailles vont être féroces ! Je me plains toute seule ! ) bref, soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fic. Dîtes moi si ça vous plaît,  
donnez moi des conseils pour améliorer, bref... voilà quoi ! En tout cas, gros kisus à toutes les fans du HaoYoh !  
(z'inquiètez pas, Yoh-Kun souffre au début mais il souffrira d'une toute autre manière après ... /regard lubrique/)

Calvin/fout un gros pain à travers la tronche de l'auteuse/ Toi, Kisama, tu me touches pas, tu me donnes pas d'ordre et tu écrit sans faire chier et pendant que t'y es, t'arrètes d'écrire des trucs pareils !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/Grosses larmes/Je suis maudite.Je veux ma maman !

Chapitre 1 : Réflexions et sentiments

POV Yoh Je me demande toujours pourquoi .  
Il m'a sauvé du Golem... Moi...Et mes amis.  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à le comprendre.  
Anna me l'a répété je-ne-sais combien de fois : Asakura Hao veut récupéré mon âme.  
Mais je ne comprend toujours pas .  
Son regard avant de partir.  
Sa pensée mélancolique pour Matamune "le seul ami qu'il n'aie jamais eu", comme il l'a si bien dit.  
Je sais. Je sens qu'il reste un espoir de le sauver de lui-même.  
Je le veux,sincèrement.  
Il voit les esprits, c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais, ne ?  
Je veux continuer à le croire.  
Parce que ... Moi,je...

POV Hao Les étoiles sont magnifiques, bien que cachées parfois par la pollution.  
Baka d'humains qui détruisent la Nature, je vous ferais payer.  
Je soupire devant le feu allumé par ma simple volonté.Opacho vient tranquillement s'asseoir à mes côtés, se réchauffant doucement les mains.  
Yoh-Sama revenir au Shaman Figh, Opacho tout petit mais réussir mission pour Hao-Sama, Hao-Sama content de Opacho ?  
me demanda le petit Africain les yeux embués de larmes.  
Je lui souris fermant les yeux par la même occasion.

Oui, Opacho, c'est très bien.  
Je détournait lentement mon regard de lui, le ramenant sur le feu qui crépitait en face de moi, souriant inconsciemment.  
Les pensées de Yoh à mon encontre, si fortes, me parvenaient telles des échos.  
Ano baka ! Il est tellement petit comparé à moi .

POV Yoh 7h00 Je veux pââââs me lever, Anna va encore me faire faire et re-faire son petit déjeuner, je vais sûrement me coltiner toute la propriété à nettoyer, sans parler du repassage, du repas du soir et des autres tâches que la blonde m'ordonnera, et avec l'entraînement par-dessus le marché ... J'en ai assez.  
Je me lève, las, enfile ma tenue de combat ( l'autre ayant été très abîmée lors de ma précèdente bataille)  
avant qu'Anna ne vienne me réveiller à coup de pieds dans le ventre, comme elle l'a si bien fait lorsque, succombant à mes blessures durant le combat contre le Golem, je m'étais évanouie .  
Comment aie-je pu tomber amoureux d'elle ?  
Mais, surtout, est-ce que je l'aime toujours ?  
Je souris, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant.  
Je verrais bien après tout.  
Je descendis les escaliers,prenant au passage mon collier sur l'une des étagères.  
Le collier de Matamune, qui avait appartenu à mon jumeau et ancêtre.  
Que faisait-il en ce moment ?  
Tuait-il encore des gens qu'il estimait trop "petits" ?  
J'aimerais tellement qu'il change.  
J'aimerais tellement le connaître.  
Mon ancêtre.  
Mon frère.  
Mon jumeau.  
Je soupirais, puis entrais dans la cuisine, prêt à rencontrer le regard de glace de ma fiancée imposée...

POV Hao Otôto... murmurais-je Ce baka pensait encore à moi.  
Qu'il pouvait être naïf et stupide !  
Il m'agaçait.  
Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.  
Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre.  
Au fond, je m'en fichais royalement, je ne vivais pas pour lui et heureusement !  
Je portais alors mon regard sur le brasier en face de moi.  
Les X-II .  
Ils avaient osé m'attaquer.  
Grand bien leur en fasse ! ça leur avaient seulement coûté la vie.  
Spirit of fire terminait de dévorer leurs âmes.  
Je souris, si mon cher otôto voyait ça, garderait-il toujours son optimisme légendaire et son habituel sourire niais sur le visage ?

POV Yoh Le silence était oppressant et personne n'osait le briser.  
Lyserg, en bout de table et tête baissée, pleurait.  
Horo Horo,quelques mèches de cheveux bleus devant ses yeux vides, ne cessait de répéter inlassablment la même phrase:  
"Il n'en aura donc jamais assez"  
Et, à chaque fois,Ren penchait la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Anna, à mes côtés, soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table avant de partir suivie de Tamao et Pirika, qui avaient toutes deux une tête d'enterrement.  
Mon frère... avait encore tuer.  
Il s'était attaqué à un petit village qui abritait une relique sacrée vieille de 2500 ans et là, les X-II l'avait interceptés.  
Une véritable fournaise... Un véritable massacre.  
J'étouffais, il fallait que je prenne l'air.  
Je sortis en courant sous les yeux ahuris des autres.  
Encore une fois, je fuyais.

POV Hao Mmm.  
Apparement, mon exploit était déjà connu.  
Un sourire carnassier franchit mes lèvres.  
Survolant la plaine sur le dos de Spirit of Fire, j'aperçut au loin la sillouette nonchalante de mon minable jumeau.  
Je me posais doucement devant lui, affichant mon habituel sourire narquois et m'approchait de lui.  
Mon cher ... otôto...

POV Yoh Pas lui.  
Pas ici.  
Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un débile.  
Avec mes yeux grands comme des soucoupes et ma bouche qui tombe par-terre.  
Je me reprends et affiche mon sourire habituel.  
Il s'approche de moi, je veux fuir mais ma peur me paralyse.  
Il m'effraie et il me dégoute autant qu'il m'attire et me fascine.  
Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je m'y noie.  
il y a tant de détermination dans son regard ... si semblable au mien...Et pourtant tellement différent.  
Il me pousse, je tombe au sol avec fracas.  
Il s'allonge sur moi, me dominant. Son torse collé au mien, sa peau nue contre le tissus de ma tenue cousue par Anna.  
Je déglutis difficilement ... Il en rit et ouvre ma veste.  
Je me consume doucement .  
Ma respiration s'accélère lorsque je sens ses doigts caresser lentement ma joue.  
L'odeur du sang m'engloutit, j'ai envie de vomir.  
La douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux me submergent, j'ai envie de lui aussi .  
J'ai la bouche sèche.  
Je n'arrive même plus à articuler un mot.  
Hé bien Otôto ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? dit mon frère aîné avec un sourire moqueur,  
puis il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants et reprit :  
Dans ce cas, je vais aller la récupérer .  
Et sur ces mots, il approcha dangereusement son visage du mien.  
Je commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud ...

POV Hao Je jubilais, Yoh était vraiment un idiot, il était tellement naïf avec les sentiments qu'il en devenait ridicule. J'allais lui voler un baiser lorsqu'un bruit sourd nous obligea à lever la tête.  
Encore ses ketsunoana de X-Laws .  
Je plissais les yeux.  
Avec une nouvelle porte de Babylone, qui avait quatruplé de volume.  
Quel bande de pauvres crétins, ils ne connaissaient même pas les effets de cette attaque.  
Encore une chance qu'ils en sachent seulement le nom .  
Je soupirai, tant pis, j'allais jouer avec mon frère une autre fois.  
D'ailleurs.  
Je posais mon regard sur lui, haletant et les joues délicieusement rouges.  
Il était à croquer.  
Je posais "sans faire exprès" mes mains sur son torse, il retint un hoquet.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en faisant migrer mes mains vers son bas-ventre.  
Voir ses réactions était très ... "Enrichissant"

( Tenshi : on va pas dire pourquoi / se fait frapper par Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/ retourne d'où tu viens, Baka Yaro ! Tenshi se fait poursuivre par sa Nê-san adorée pendant que l'auteuse retourne à la n'histoire)

Un nouveau bruit sourd attira à nouveau mon attention.

(Calvin, revient après avoir massacré son imôto : ça a dût être un sacré bruit, parce franchement, pour casser l'ambiance à ce point.../Nagareboshi-l'auteuse mode attaque-de-super-Clavier-qui-tue sur Calvin,  
le Dieu des Morts et de la Nature/Calvin regard-de-la-Mort-qui-tue-la-vie-faut-chercher-pour-trouver-pire-même-Heero-il-en-a-peur et dit:Toi finir histoire sinon moi de calciner la tronche, Capiche /Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/ âââ peur, Tenshi OSKOUR ! y'a ta nêsan d'amour qui veut me tuer /Calvin/Prends la tête de la pôôvre auteuse pour la remettre sur la voie de la fic/Rôôô ! Nêsan comme t'es forte !  
(Tenshi avec des yeux en forme de coeur devant sa nêsan) Calvin : Wouè, je sais.)

POV Yoh Un gigantesque rayon de lumière s'abattit sur Hao et moi.  
Aveuglé, je fut pris cependant d'une irrésistible envie de dormir .  
Et, à en juger par la tête de mon frère jumeau reposant sur mon torse depuis quelques secondes, je n'étais pas seul dans ce cas.  
Je m'assoupis doucement, resserrant inconsciemment mes bras autour des épaules musclées de mon frère.

POV Hao J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglés par le soleil au zénith.  
Kisama de X-Laws, ça va être leur fête ! Je me relève et m'aperçois que je suis à califourchon sur mon petit frère.  
Celui-ci remua, ouvrit les yeux, les écarquilla et rougit.  
Je souris,collant mon nez au sien.  
Ohayo Otôto, alors bien dormi ?  
Il se détendit et répondit en souriant -ça peut aller et toi ?  
Je souris hypocritement -bien sûr, il y a juste un truc dur qui m'a gêné mais bon ...

( Calvin/frappe Nagareboshi-l'auteuse: C'est quoi "ça" ? T'as pensé à quoi encore ? espèce de grosse perverse /Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/grosses larmes/Tenshiii y'a ta nêsan qui me fait des misèreuuhh !)

J'observais mon frère qui prenait une teinte cramoisie et décidais de revenir à la charge.  
-Dis-moi Otôto, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce que ça pourrait être, ne ?

(Shuldrâ/air abruti/ parle de qwuâ, là /Calvin : laisse tombé, c'est juste un vieux trip de cette abrutie d'auteuse à la c.../Shuldrâ : ah...)

Il arbora un sourire gêné et se mit à rire, je le suivi ...

POV Yoh Mon frère se releva, éteignant par la même occasion la flammèche du désir qu'il avait ravivé en moi.  
A première vue, nous avions atterri sur une île déserte ... Pas d'hamberger .  
Pas de télé .  
Même pas de lits !

(Calvin, Shuldrâ et Tenshi/regard sceptique sur Nagareboshi-l'auteuse qui dit : pff... tout-de-suite !)

Hao et moi nous enfonçions dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un abri quelconque.

(Tenshi : ça me rappelle la vieille beude foireuse de Chocolove dans l'anime.  
Calvin/regard-qui-tue sur sa soeur/ tu veux pas la boucler! tu vois pas qu'elle a déjà du mal à la terminer, sa fic, alors si en plus tu la ramènes tout le temps !)

Au bout de quatre heures, Hao trouva un coin stable dans un arbre, où, durant toute l'après midi, nous construisîmes une cabane.  
Après quoi, j'allais trouver de quoi manger.  
Il faisait déjà nuit et le ciel était magnifique, dépourvu de tout nuages.  
Notre situation était vraiment étrange.  
Lui, mon pire ennemi où plutôt, le pire ennemi de ma famille,  
de SA propre famille,seul avec moi qui lui ramenait à manger sur une île déserte ...

Les X-Laws.  
Nous envoyer ici était réellement leur but ?  
Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'Hao, mais ils n'avaient fait que déplacer leur problème.  
Je secouais la tête, pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour si peu, on verra bien le moment venu...

Je souris.  
Etre ici, c'est être loin d'Anna, c'est être libre de faire se que je veux sans qu'elle me hurle dessus ! YAAAATTTAAAA !  
Le vent me rafaîchit vivement les idées, il allait faire froid cette nuit .  
Je rougis violemment.  
Cette nuit, j'allais dormir avec Hao .  
Je m'arrêtai de marcher, perdu dans mes pensées.  
Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour mon frère au juste ?  
De l'amitié ?  
De l'admiration ?  
Du ... désir ?  
Ou de ... l'amour .  
Une relation bien ambigüe.  
Mais ... Et lui ?

POV Hao J'avais faim.  
J'avais très faim.  
Et Otôto qui n'arrivait toujours pas, pff !  
Je souris lorsque les dernières pensées de Yoh me parvenèrent.  
Voir Yoh prendre tout cela au sérieux m'amusais.  
Chacun des gestes que je faisais prennait de l'importance pour lui alors que pour moi, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.  
J'entendis mon jumeau arriver et il s'assit tranquillement près de moi, posant les fruits en face de nous deux.  
-T'as une idée pour rentrer ? me demanda mon petit frère.  
-Aucune, avouais-je en souriant, j'ai essayé d'invoquer Spirit Of Fire mais il semblerait que l'on ne puisse pas utiliser d'esprits ici.  
-ah... Yoh soupira, il tendit la main pour attraper l'une des pèches, ma main vint se placer sous la sienne pour la serrer doucement.  
J'arquais un sourcil et observais sa réaction alors que ma main caressait la sienne.

POV Yoh Il en a pas marre de me troubler sans arrêt ?  
Apparement, ça l'amuse.  
D'un côté tant mieux, au moins, il ne me rejette pas .  
Je tournais ma tête vers lui et m'aperçut qu'il me regardais, le sourire en coin.  
Je rougis encore plus, arrachant ma main à sa douce caresse et détournant la tête.  
Qu'y a t-il Otôto ? Cette situation te gêne ?  
En plein dedans .  
Je te dégoute tant que ça ?  
C'est pas ça c'est juste que .  
Que quoi, Otôto ?  
Je me retournais vivement vers lui avec un Hûh ? terriblement intelligent.  
J'avais oublier qu'il lisait dans les pensées.  
Lire dans ... mes ... pensées.  
Et merde.  
Hao me souris.  
Ce n'est pas grave Yoh.  
Il m'avait appelé "Yoh", c'était rare que cela arrive .  
-Hao... ,commençais-je Il me pencha la tête vers moi.  
-...je peux t'appeller ... Nii-san ?  
Il me souris, continuant sa progression.  
Bien sûr...termina-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'il me faisait basculer en arrière.

POV Hao J'étais à moitié allongé sur Yoh, l'une de mes mains se baladait sur son torse alors que l'autre se perdait dans les cheveux de mon jumeau.  
Yoh promenait ses mains sur mon dos et mes flancs, sa tête au creux de mon cou,qu'il embrassait de temps à autre.  
Je ne l'avais pas embrassé.  
Je ne l'embrasserai pas.  
Il le savait, je ne l'aime pas, je joue avec lui et il le sait.  
C'est mon jumeau,la moitié que je récupèrerai bientôt.  
Hao.  
J'encrais mon regard dans le sien, pareil au mien.  
...Ai Shiteru... murmura-t-il en sanglotant, sachant son amour à sens unique.  
ça me faisait mal au coeur pour lui quand même, mais bon, l'Itako hystérique saurait le reprendre en main. ...Yoh.  
Il se releva, m'envoyant valdinguer par la même occasion, et s'enfuit.

to be continued...

pitite traduc'  
ano baka : quel crétin baka : crétin baka yaro : abruti (congénital)  
kisama : salaud ketsunoana : bouffon nande: pourquoi?  
ne: hein? (dans le sens "n'est-ce-pas)  
otôto : petit frère Nii-san : grand frère nêsan : grande soeur imôto : petite soeur

Tenshi/pleure dans les bras de sa soeur qui jete un regard-que-c'est-trop-dur-de-rester-en-vie-après à l'auteuse/

Calvin:Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand t'as cassé le couple préféré de ma soeur, espèce de monstre!

Nagareboshi/sueur froide à l'idée de subir la punition du Dieu des Morts et de la Nature/ c'était nécessaire,comme ça notre Hao-Sama international va devoir reconquerir son pitit frère d'amour !

Tenshi/plus de larmes du tout/ c'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai de vrai ?

Nagareboshi et Calvin/se regardent/

Calvin: Saloperie d'auteuse à la c... t'as transformé ma soeur adorée en yaoiste confirmée, craint mon courroux !

Nagareboshi/ââââ peur /

Hao et Yoh qui débarquent.

Calvin, Shuldrâ, Tenshi et Nagareboshi: o ...

Yoh : S'cuzez-nous, y'a pas un placard par ici ?

Nagareboshi: Hai ! Au coin, première porte à droite !

Les jumeaux partent à l'endroit indiqué.

Calvin et Shuldrâ/se regardent/Qu'est-ce-qu'elles vont encore inventer ?

Tenshi/se rapproche de Nagareboshi avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles/ Viiiiitttte ! il faut contacté les fangirls haoyoh !

Calvin/regard proche de celui d'une vache quand elle a un éclair de génie/ hûh ? nande ?

Nagareboshi/regard de superwoman-qui-déchire/Parce qu'elles ont tout le matos dernier cri pour filmer les jumeaux en pleine action, voyons !

Tenshi/regarde sa nêsan adorée avec reproche/ C'est évident pourtant /s'en va en courant en entraînant Shuldrâ/

Shuldrâ : Mais lâche-moi, j'aime pppaaaaaaaaaaassssssss le HaoYoh !

Tenshi/s'en fout complètement et continue de courir/

Nagareboshi/regard vers les lecteurs/ est-ce Yoh va sombrer dans la folie après le gigantesque râteau qu'il s'est payé ?  
Est-ce que Hao met des string panthère ? Est-ce qu'il va enfin admettre que son pitit frère adoré est important pour lui ?  
Tout dans le prochain épisode ... Payé en reviewsssssss IoI SIIIIIIIII VVVVOOOOOUUUS PLAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT


	2. Kira ou Crise de jalousie

Et si je venais à mourir ?

Disclaimer : Si au premier chapitre, les persos n'étaient pas à moi, pourquoi ça changerait au deuxième ?  
Hé oui, ils sont pas à moi, et ils seront pas à moi non plus pour mon anniversaire !  
dommage.  
Mais si c'était le cas ... Y'aurait de la torture à toutes les sauces /regard de psychopathe/

Calvin : Yamete ! (arrète !) C'est moi la psychopathe, retourne écrire tes horreurs yaoi et incestueuse !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : Tu peux dire toi ! Je suis sûre qu'y a des trucs louches avec ta petite soeur !

Calvin : Elle est pas si petite que ça, 5000 ans ... par rapport à toi ...

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : T'es au courant que t'as rien nier, là ?

Calvin : Woué, je te laisse dans ton trip (si seulement il pouvait t'achever !)

Tenshi : Nêsan-chérie-que-j'aime-de-tout-mon-petit-coeur-d'ange-mignon-tout-plein, tu peux dire à la missante Nagareboshi-l'auteuse de rattraper l'horrible chapitre qu'elle a fait ... Si teu plaît /mode-Kawai-chibi-eyes-et-bouche-en-coeur .

Calvin : Mais bien sûr/ claque des doigts et fait apparaître une gigantesque hache/ YAATTTTAAAA PAS DE QUARTIER !

Shuldrâ :... Dis Nêsan, si tu démollie l'auteuse... Bein, elle pourra plus finir la fic, non ?

Calvin : Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, j'avais pas l'intention de la battre à mort non plus !

Shuldrâ/change de sujet comme de chemise/ ...J'aime toujours pas...

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse /larmes aux yeux/ Pourquoi ?

Shuldrâ/tronche de 100 pieds de longs/Toujours pas de HoroRen...

Tenshi : Tu sais Nêsan, tu devrait essayer le HaoYoh ! Surtout maintenant que l'un de leur placard favoris est celui de notre maison !

Shuldrâ : Ils sont dedans-là, ne ?

Nagareboshi: Woué, depuis la fin du premier chapitre...

Shuldrâ/chope Tenshi au passage/Vite, on va tout rater !

Calvin et Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/se regardent perplexes/Y'a des jours comme ça ...

Chapitre 2 :

POV Yoh Je courais aussi loin que je pouvais.  
J'avais si mal,je savais bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais.  
Il aime les filles, comme Anna, avec du caractère.

Moi...

En plus de ne pas être une fille, je n'ai pas ce comportement.  
Je m'arrète de courir et remarque que je suis sur la plage, je m'assois et prends une poignée de sable fin qui glisse entre mes doigts...

Anna.  
Je savais qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle me l'avait dit, il voulait que je devienne fort, pour devenir son allié.  
Le soir même j'avais surpris une conversation entre Tamao et Manta, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Hao avait fait des avances à Anna .  
Je soupire...

Où vais-je dormir?  
Il est évident que je ne retournerai pas vers mon frère...

Anna .  
Je lui ai promis de devenir Shaman King.  
Et cette promesse ne deviendra que du vent.  
Mes amis me manquent.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir un immense vide en moi.  
Amidamaru n'est même pas là pour m'encourager.  
Pour la première fois, je laisse tomber mon masque et pleure toute les larmes de mon corps, recroquevillé sur moi-même.  
Toutes ces choses en lesquelles j'ai cru durant des années, parties en fumée.  
Je perds confiance ...

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter, je me retourne et aperçoit mon frère qui s'approche en souriant.  
Il manquait plus que lui.  
Je renifle un grand coup et affiche mon sourire habituel.  
Tu comptes rester ici ? me demande Hao en s'asseyant à mes côtés,indifférent.  
Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.  
Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni moi, ni mon jumeau ne brisions ce silence.  
Il fait froid, rentrons.ordonna soudain mon frère en se relevant.  
Okey Nii-san lui répondis-je avant de l'imiter.

Il part devant sans se retouner, avec sa démarche féline pleine d'assurance qui est la sienne.  
Je le suis, mais me retourne souvent.  
J'ai la très nette impression d'être suivi...

xoxoxoxox

ça fait un moment déjà que l'on est rentrés.  
Aucun de nous n'a parlé depuis, et je suis trop mal à l'aise pour le faire, de quelle manière réagirais-je si il décidais de mettre les points sur les"i?  
Très mal sans doute.  
Je fixe le plafond, et qui est cette personne à l'aura si froide qui m'observe ?  
Un long frisson parcours mon dos .

Hao est couché devant le feu qu'il a allumé, j'ignore s'il dors mais en tout cas, c'est bien imité.  
Je m'approche de lui et me couche à ses côtés, détaillant son visage.  
Le reflet des flammes danse sur son visage,ses cheveux longs épars autour de son corps,  
ses yeux clos et sa bouche si tentatrice.  
Mon Dieu qu'il est beau, il me ressemble sans vraiment me ressembler...

Un bruissement d'ailes au dehors me sort de mes pensées, je tremble, cette sensation de vide et de froid au fond de moi devient insupportable. Je détourne mes yeux de l'entrée et pose mon regard sur mon frère, qui m'observe fixement.  
J'avale difficilement ma salive.  
Un nouveau bruissement d'ailes, plus audible que le premier se fit entendre.  
Hao plaqua sa main sur ma bouche avant de m'entraîner au dehors par une autre sortie.

POV Hao Je sais pas se qu'est cette chose qui veut s'en prendre à mon frère, mais elle attendra son tour.  
Depuis ce matin, je la sens qui rôde, mais je ne savais pas interprêter ses intentions, jusqu'au moment où Yoh s'est enfuit et qu'elle l'a suivit, attendant le moment propice pour l'attaquer, est-ce que cet idiot s'en est seulement rendu compte ?  
A voir la tête qu'il fait, la réponse est oui.  
Je lâche mon frère qui s'écroule lamentablement par-terre.  
C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il -Tu poses trop de questions.Chitchai na, lui répondit-je avec mépris.  
Je sens bien que je l'ai blessé même s'il joue les intouchables.  
Je commence à m'éloigner et lui fais signe de me suivre.  
Il vient à mes côtés et nous allons droit devant nous en silence.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Je regarde le ciel, ça doit faire deux heures que nous marchons et aucun abri n'est en vue.  
Tout est calme aussi, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.  
Soudain, mon jumeau se met à courir au devant de moi.  
Un arbre immense s'élève dans la clairière où nous arrivons.  
Mon petit frère me montra alors le trou dans l'arbre avant de s'y engager.  
Je l'y suivit.  
On pouvait monter jusqu'en haut en s'aidant des branches qui poussaient à l'intérieur de l'arbre, et mon jumeau s'attelait déjà à la tâche.

POV Yoh J'étais à 5 ou 6 mètres du sol lorsque la branche sur laquelle j'étais décida de rendre l'âme, heureusement que j'étais encore accroché à une de ses consoeurs sinon, j'aurais souffert en tombant.  
Hao m'ovservait, amusé, avant de se placé en-dessous de moi, me tendant ses bras, m'insitant à tout lâcher.  
Ce que je fis.  
Je me retrouvai plaqué contre le torse de mon frère aîné puis reposé en douceur sur le sol.  
Je le remerciais en rougissant, il gloussa quelques secondes avant de se détourner de moi et de grimper à son tour,  
avec aisance.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Encore trois branches et je suis en haut !  
Hao y est depuis un petit moment, il me regarde en baver, et n'en rate pas une pour me rabaisser, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment ... Quoique .  
Ce faire humilier par la personne que l'on aime n'est pas vraiment agréable, ne ?

La dernière branche.  
Je la rate et bascule dans le vide.  
Et merde.

Deux bras viennent m'encercler et me maintenir contre la paroi, je relève ma tête et croise le regard de mon frère.  
Il m'aide à monter et me garde contre lui un instant...

Mon coeur et le sien.  
Battant à l'unisson...

Il me lâche et observe l'horizon.  
Nous sommes sur une petite plate-forme haut milieu des branches.  
-ça ne s'est pas construit tout seul, remarquais-je Hao, qui m'observait du coin de l'oeil, ne répondit pas.

POV Hao Que mon frère est perspicace ! Alors là, il m'en bouche un coin, pensais-je ironique.  
Je portais à nouveau mon regard sur la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Un spectacle magnifique protégé des humains et de leur folie destructrice.  
Lorsque je serais Shaman King, la Nature sera partout aussi magnifique qu'ici...

Je tournais la tête vers Yoh et vis qu'il devenait livide, la chose ne devait pas être loin.  
Je me rapprochais de lui et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre, plaquant à nouveau ma main sur son visage.

Le même bruissement d'aile assourdissant.  
Aveuglé par une lumière sortant d'on ne sait où, je détournais les yeux vers le sol, et aperçut des personnes tout de blanc vêtus : les X-Laws .  
La sale gamine avait même trouver un fantôme de remplacement.

Un sourire carnassier franchit mes lèvres.  
Spirit Of Fire s'était bien régalé avec Shamash, l'ancien esprit de cette petite idiote.  
Son nouvel esprit avait l'air d'appartenir, comme l'ancien, à la catégorie des dieux.  
Il avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme ailée.  
Je pouffais doucement de rire, aucune chance contre moi.  
Enfin, elle n'aurait aucune chance contre moi si je pouvais invoquer Spirirt Of Fire .  
Je grognai.  
Sale petite peste...

Mon attention revint à mon frère,adossé à moi, qui n'avait pas bouger et qui se contentait d'observer les nouveaux venus.  
Je retirais ma main de sa bouche et la plaçais sur son ventre, pendant que l'autre lui attrappait le cou délicatement pour pencher sa tête au maximun en arrière.Je pressais mes lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou en respirant son odeur enivrante... Yoh frémit contre moi pendant que je mordillais lentement la chair tendre. Mon frère mit sa main sur la mienne, restée sur son ventre; alors que son autre main me caressait la joue tendrement.  
Etrangement, ce contact emprunt d'un tel amour et d'une telle tendresse à mon égard m'émut...

Mon frère était vraiment une personne étrange...

Je soupirais de bien-être au creux de son cou alors qu'il entrelaçait mes doigts aux siens...

C'est vrai qu'il m'attirait, ça je ne pouvais le nier.  
C'était ma moitié, c'était normal, non ?

Mais de-là à parler d'amour...

Moi qui n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour les humains.  
Moi qui n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre remord en tuant quelqu'un ...

Comment pouvais-je ne serais-ce qu' espérer qu'une telle chose m'arrive ?

POV Yoh Je tournais ma tête vers mon jumeau et constatais qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
Je me retournais et me calais contre son torse, posant ma main sur son coeur.  
Ses bras se resserrèrent sur mon corps, je me sentais si bien dans cette chaleur protectrice .  
Je relevais à nouveau mon visage vers celui d'Hao, qui paraîssait toujours réfléchir.  
Mettant mes mains à plat au sol, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes devant lui, mon visage à hauteur du sien.  
Son regard vide retrouva son éclat malicieux et s'encra dans le mien, je rougis sans baisser les yeux,approchant lentement mon visage du sien.

L'une de ses mains vint se pose sur ma joue tandis que l'autre se plaça aux creux de mes reins, me procurant une douce chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre...

Je n'osait plus m'approcher, de peur qu'il ne me rejette à nouveau.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il réduisait à néant l'espace qui séparait nos lèvres.  
Engloutis par une foule de sensations nouvelles, je consentis enfin à fermer les yeux.

POV Hao A peine goûtais-je à la saveur sucrée des lèvres de mon frère que le baiser était déjà rompu.  
Je grognais de frustation et ramena Yoh contre mon torse, sentant une présence étrangère très proche.

Yoh leva la tête vers le ciel, puis se releva, comme hypnotisé et se dirigea vers le centre de la plate-forme, totalement à découvert.

J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant à nouveau les ailes se rapprocher d'ici en grande vitesse.  
Rapidemment, je me mis debout et voulus attrapper le bras de mon frère pour le pousser, mais une rafale de vent s'abbatit, m'empêchant de l'approcher...

Je mis ma main devant mes yeux et observait le gigantesque oiseau bleu qui venait de se poser devant Yoh. Mon jumeau, le visage pâle et les yeux inexpressifs, caressa le poitrail de l'animal qui l'attrappa dans l'une de ses serres avant de s'envoler sous le regard ahuri des X-Laws.

POV Yoh Pas bouger,mal à la tête.  
J'ouvre les yeux : il faut que je mange sinon je vais mourir.  
Chassant la brume dans mon cerveau, mes souvenirs de mes derniers instants de conscience me revinrent en mémoire.  
Les X-Laws et leur porte de Babylone.  
Hao et son baiser.  
Je rougis furieusement à cette pensée, je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais mon frère .  
Et puis.  
L'Oiseau Bleu au chant si doux.  
Et mes souvenirs s'arrètaient-là...

Alors que je ruminais mes pensées, je ne vis pas la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu qui s'avançait vers moi en souriant.

Yo ! me dit-elle en me faisant "peace'n love" de sa main droite.  
je la saluais sur le même ton entousiaste.

Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, me demandant si j'allais bien, je lui répondit par l'affirmative tout en la détaillant : De la même taille qu'Anna, les cheveux longs bruns aux reflets rouges et les yeux de la même couleur...

Je me mis à penser qu'elle avait un petit quelque-chose d'Hao ...

Le regard déterminé peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit l'audace .  
Car avant même que je ne retrouve tout mes esprits, ses lèvres étaient déjà soudées aux miennes...

Excuse-moi, commença-t-elle,je ne me suis même pas présentée ...

Elle se releva posant ses mains sur les hanches et reprit :

-Mon nom est Kira Miyazawa... Et toi tu es Yoh Asakura, c'est bien ça ?

Je la fixais incrédule.

-Oui...Oui, c'est ça... Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

-C'est évident pourtant ! C'est moi et Balty qui t'avons suivit hier !

-Balty ?

-C'est l'Oiseau Bleu, son pouvoir est l'hypnose... expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Wouaa ! alors tu m'as hypnotisé ! C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçut un camion citerne sur la tête, répondis-je en riant.

-T'es pas fâché ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Gni hi hi ! pas-du-tout !

Kira resta pensive durant quelques secondes et partit de la pièce avant de revenir avec de la nourriture...

Je la regardais comme si elle était la Sainte Vierge avant d'ingurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait apporté, sous ces yeux ébahits. Je lui fit un sourire chocolaté et la brune se mit à rire avant de me décrotter le museau du bout des doigts ...

POV Hao Le soleil se levait et je ne l'avais toujours pas retrouvé.  
Je me maudissais intérieurement.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je m'attache à lui à ce point et en si peu de temps...

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'emmenèrent dans un tunnel qui menait à une immense vallée ensoleillée.

J'avais envie de dormir, je n'avais fait que courir durant toute la nuit, à la recherche de mon jumeau...

Il fallait bien que je l'avoue, je m'inquiètais pour mon baka d'otôto, j'avais bien essayé de camoufler ce sentiment, me persuadant que c'était le fait de perdre son âme, qui devait me revenir, qui me mettait dans cet état ...

Je soupirais et portait mon regard sur la maison qui trônait au centre d'un grand sapin.

Je repensais encore au baiser échangé avec mon petit frère, j'avais réellement envie de recommencer.  
Je sentit une douce chaleur nichée au creux de mon ventre et secouais vigoureusement la tête...

Par le Great Spirit, que m'arrivait-il ? Comment Yoh avait-il fait pour me changer à ce point ?

Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne en main.Je me mis à me concentrer et commençais à me répéter :  
Je n'aime pas Yoh.Je n'aime pas Yoh. Je n'aime pas Yoh. Je n'aime pas Yoh.Je n'aime pas Yoh.Je n'aime pas Yoh.  
Je n'aime pas Yoh.Je n'aime pas Yoh.Je n'aime pas Yoh...

Au bout du compte, cela me faisait plus de mal qu'à lui...

J'entendis des rires venant de la cabane et relevais la tête, reconnaîssant le rire singulier de ma précieuse moitié...

POV Yoh Kira était vraiment une jeune fille adorable et pleine de vie.

Elle avait joué franc jeu avec moi en m'avouant que je lui plaisait avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.  
Mon visage devait être rouge pivoine et la brune gloussait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi.  
C'est à dire tout-le-temps...

Elle me pris dans ces bras et se colla à mon torse.  
Je repensais à Hao.  
Comment réagirait-il s'il me voyait ainsi ?

POV Hao Yoh voulait voir ma réaction ? Alors il allait la voir !

J'avais assisté à toute la scène, du baiser de cette petite garce jusqu'à maintenant où elle bécottait mon frère sur ses deux joues rouges et arrivais droit sur elle, l'enlevant comme une brute des bras de Yoh,  
qui me regardait incrédule, n'ayant sûrement pas réalisé que j'étais devant lui.  
Il cligna des yeux et me souris bêtement.

Ohayo Gozaimasu Nii-san ! dit-il, entousiaste.(bonjour grand frère)

Je dardais sur lui un regard glacial, puis désignant la fille, lui demanda :

-C'est quoi "ça" ?

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux et répondit :

-Je te présente Kira, puis il s'addressa à elle en disant,je te présente mon frère aîné, Hao.

-Je sais.répondit-elle, simplement.

Un sourire mauvais nacquit sur mes lèvres

-Et tu faisais quoi avec elle, Otôto ?

Il rougit en se grattant la nuque.Ki-truc s'avança vers lui et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, en signe de possession.Je lui lançais un regard mauvais, auquel elle répondit par un sourire sournois.

-En quoi ça te concernes ? Si je me souviens bien, commençat-elle,c'est toi qui l'as jeté et c'est maintenant que je l'ai que tu veux le récupérer ? Yoh est à moi à présent, enfonce-le toi bien dans le crâne et va piquer ta crise de jalousie ailleurs.

Elle se détacha de mon jumeau mais resta tout-de-même entre nous deux.

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
Alors comme ça Yoh était "à elle" ?  
Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur mon visage, comme si le Grand Hao Asakura pouvait se faire battre par une petite peste dans son genre !

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon petit frère, qui semblait complètement perdu, et m'approchait de lui, lançant au passage un regard de défi à la brune, qui ne m'empêcha pas de passer.

to be continued...

Tenshi/pleure toujours dans les bras de sa soeur qui frappe l'auteuse avec le clavier/

Calvin : Je croyais que tu devais récupérer ton horreur de premier chapitre !

Nagareboshi: ça va s'arranger ! Faut le temps, c'est tout !

Calvin : le temps, c'est bien joli mais en attendant, j'vais me coltiner ma soeur en train de pleurer pendant un millénaire, moi !

Nagareboshi/pense avoir trouvé une idée lumineuse/ OyO, on pourrait demander à Fisou-san ou à Azalée-san de nous prêter les cassettes où elles ont filmé les jumeaux ?

Tenshi/plus de larmes/ Cool ! Viiiite faut les trouver /s'en va en courant.

Calvin/ à Nagareboshi/ et tu fais comment pour les contacter ?

Nagareboshi/s'en allant/Tu sais, Internet est une invention merveilleuse ! Et Tenshi a pas l'air de le savoir !  
ça va l'occuper et nous permettre de prendre des vacances !

Calvin/pensive/ Woué, bonne idée. Tu sais que t'es moins co... qu'il n'y paraît au premier au premier abord ?

Nagareboshi/Vexée/ C'est çà, ouais .../aux lecteurs/ vous aimez ? Vous pas aimez ? Pourquoi ? Dîtes tout à moi !  
RRREEEEEEEEEWWWIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS svp ! 


	3. La reine des Glaces casse l'ambiance

Sentiments

disclamer : au deuxième ils étaient pas à moi ? Au troisième non plus !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/pleine de bosses/ C'est vachement pas sympa/regarde Calvin avec des yeux missants, l'ennui, c'est que ça la fait plus ressembler à un bisounours qu'à autre chose /

Calvin/jubile/depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Je remercie donc Sen Chizu de m'avoir permis de fracasser la tête de cette immondice/pointe Nagareboshi-l'innocente-auteuse du doigt/

Shuldrâ/les yeux larmoyants/Mais...Mais, tu lui as fait maleuhhhhh !

Tenshi/regard so cute/c'est pas grave, t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait à mes chouchoux ?

Shuldrâ/pensive/ c'est vrai que ...Vu dans ce contexte, j'peux pas en vouloir à Nêsan...

Nagareboshi/regard suppliant/Pitiiiiéééé ! Comment voulez vous que je rattrappe si vous me casser mon clavier, ne ?

Les trois autres/regard-qui-tue/T'as un clavier de rechange, baka yaro !

Nagareboshi/grosse goutte/oui, mais m'abîmez pas, quoi, après toute mes idées s'en vont vu que j'ai pas grand chose dans la tête...

Calvin/levant les yeux au ciel/Enfin, elle l'avoue !

Nagareboshi/regard sadique à Calvin/ Tient, j'ai une bonne vengeance, faite gaffe, j'ai le pouvoir ultime de la fanficteuse !

/regard sceptique des autres/

Nagareboshi/fière d'elle/ Je pourrais faire une fanfic CalvinxTenshi ou pire/fixe Calvin droit dans les yeux/ Calvinx... Shuldrâ !

Calvin/livide/ fais ça et je t'envoie en Enfer sans passer par la case départ !

Nagareboshi/fière de son moyen de pression/ Mais oui, c'est ça mon petit coeur ! donc je remercie Sen Chizu pour sa review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !  
et donc ce chapitre-là et exprès pour elle qui attendait la suite ! KISSSUUU

Tenshi/regard avec des coeurs/ Encore une fan du HaoYoh ! dis, on l'invitera à regarder dans le placard, hein ? Hein /secoue Calvin comme un prunier/

Calvin : mais oui, mais oui... Dîtes, y en a beaucoup des malades dans votre genre à aimer les amourettes entre frères jumeaux, dont un super mou et l'autre vieux pervers pyromane réincarné ?

Nagareboshi : La preuve que oui et je suis sûre que ça te déplaît pas tant que ça ! Au moins, le jour où tu nous apprendra que t'es avec ta soeur/pointe Tenshi-le-soi-disant-ange-innocent-avec-des-yeux-trop-kawai-que-personne-n'y-résiste/on sera déjà parées à l'éventualité...

Calvin/Fais apparaître sa faux et sa hache/ MEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRSSSSSSS !

Nagareboshi/ se sauve en courant en emportant l'ordi/ Oh ! j'ai une fic à finir, mouwa !

Sentiments Chapitre 3 :

POV Yoh

Je ne comprennais plus rien à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Mon frère était... jaloux ?  
Je n'osais y croire...

Et moi.  
C'est vrai qu'embrasser Kira ne m'avait pas été si désagréable que ça .  
A moins que ce ne soit le fait que ça énervait mon frère qui rende ce contact agréagle à mes yeux...

D'ailleurs le-dit frère s'avançait vers moi, calmement, sous les yeux ébahis de la brune, qui n'osa pas lui couper la route...

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille droite.  
Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau et un long frisson me parcourra, je gardais cependant les yeux fixés sur Kira, qui observait Hao, dégoutée.

-Alors Yoh, me susurra mon frère, il suffit que j'ai le dos tourné pour que tu ailles chercher du réconfort ailleurs ?

Il prononça les derniers mots avec une once d'amertume.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, murmurais-je en guise de réponse.

-Vraiment ? répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Vraiment, finis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il soupira, visiblement soulagé, et posa sa main gauche sur ma hanche, me rapprochant encore plus de lui.  
Je me sentis fondre dans ses bras, alors que ses lèvres caressaient mon cou.  
Jusqu'au moment où Kira tira un grand coup sur la cape de Hao, le faisant tomber à la renverse, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et expliqua :

-il suffit qu'il revienne en te disant ça pour que tu te laisse faire ? Yoh, tu vois pas qu'il se fout de ta gueule ? Il en a rien à foutre de toi ! Il joue avec toi et avec tes sentiments ! S'il tient tant que ça à te récuperer, c'est uniquement dans le but d'absorber ton âme pour être complet ! Il ne te mérite pas ...

-Parce que toi, tu le mérites peut-être ? la coupa mon jumeau en se relevant.

La jeune fille le regarda avec mépris.

-Déjà plus que toi, siffla-t-elle puis son air s'adoucit lorsqu'elle s'addressa à nouveau à moi, Yoh, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de cette ordure !

Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche... Cela-dit, Kira avait raison et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir mais c'était de mon frère que j'étais amoureux... Je n'y pouvais rien.  
Je n'y pouvais plus rien...

POV Hao

Yoh ne devait plus savoir où il en était.  
Je fixais l'autre d'un oeil torve, et cette peste me le rendait bien, elle me sourit le plus hypocritement du monde.  
Comment Yoh avait-il put se laisser embrasser par "ça", par le Great Spirit.  
La peste se rapprocha de mon Otôto et le pris dans ces bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de mon frère.  
Je la pris par la peau du cou, l'insitant à lâcher ma moitié.  
Mais la brune me dédia un sourire sournois avant de se caler encore plus contre le torse de mon frère, qui observait la scène en spectateur.  
J'attrapais la jeune fille par le bras, le serrant assez fort mais pas assez pour le casser, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur qui sortit Yoh de sa trance.

-Hao, lâche-la, ordonna-t-il

-Ah oui ? Et sous quel ordre ? crâchais-je.

Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, en colère.

-Sous le mien.

-Je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, tu entends ! Encore moi d'un minus dans ton genre, lui hurlais-je à la face.

Kira releva sur moi un regard triomphant et je compris mon erreur, cette peste allait se servir de cette scène pour s'approprier mon frère.

- Tu vois, Yoh, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, il se sert de toi !

Il eut l'air surpris, puis me fixa, interdit, attendant une réponse...

POV Yoh

Mon frère se servait vraiment de moi ?  
Je ne voulais pas y croire.  
Je l'interrogeais du regard.  
Hao soupira...

-Yoh... fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

-Alors Yoh, tu vas encore te laisser faire, tu vois bien, il n'a plus rien a nous dire, à TE dire maintenant que la vérité est là ! explosa Kira.

Je ne répondis pas, absorbé par la contemplation d'Hao.  
Comment aurais-je put lui résister...

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et pensais subitement à mes amis, à Anna qui devait s'inquièter.  
J'étais perdu...

POV Hao

Sale petite garce.  
Voyant Yoh retourner en état second, j'en profitais pour le séparer de ce pot-de-colle.  
J'entraînais le jeune fille plus loin et, montrant Yoh de doigt, je lui dit:

-Yoh est A MOI et à PERSONNE d'autre, et ce que c'est bien clair dans ton esprit, connasse ?

Elle me toisa avec mépris mais je perçut une drôle de lueur dans son regard et mon pouvoir me permettant de lire dans les pensées ne semblait pas fonctionner.  
C'était bien la première fois...

-Je n'crois pas, non. me fit-elle, avant de se dégager de mon étreinte.

Elle partit au côté de mon jumeau et sortit une petite flûte bleue.  
Elle joua une mélodie légère et aérienne.  
Je l'observais avec méfiance, puis, décidé à reprendre ma propriété, je m'avançais vers elle, qui fronça les sourcils.

Les ailes et le vent firent encore acte de présence .

Merde.  
Cette saloperie de tas de plume m'empêchait de récupérer Yoh.  
Je pu voir la fille monter sur le dos de la bête, emportant mon Otôto avec elle.  
L'Oiseau s'envola et cette petite peste se retourna vers moi, victorieuse.

ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !  
Je me mis à courir, suivant le trio qui essayait en vain de me semer.

POV Yoh

Je me sens lourd.  
Je ne peut pas bouger.

Comme lorsque Balty, l'Oiseau Bleu m'avait hypnotisé.

J'ouvre les yeux et les posent sur Kira, assise en face de moi.  
Nous sommes dans l'arbre où l'Oiseau m'avait enlevé la première fois.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que,premièrement j'étais attaché et que deuxièmement, derrière la brune se tenaient les X-Laws, Kira me sourit et se releva.  
Elle portait elle-même l'uniforme des X, je laissais l'information faire le tour de mon cerveau quelques secondes, avant de sortir LA question intelligente :

-Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'aggrandit alors qu'elle venait encore m'embrasser.

-Voyons Yoh, c'est pourtant évident, commença-t-elle, moi, aussi je suis une X, par conséquent, mon objectif est de tuer Hao.

-ça, je m'en doutais, mais,et moi dans l'histoire ?demandais-je.

Kira baissa la tête.

-Asakura Yoh... Tu es le frère de Hao, par conséquent, il viendra te chercher. Et au moment où il sera à tes côtés, alors nous, les Anges ouvriront une porte dans un autre monde sans vie,aidé par la puissance divine de Jeanne-sama et son nouvel esprit qui scelleront ce passage à jamais.

Je la regardais, étonné.

-La p'tite Maiden à un nouvel esprit ?

-Oui, me répondit une voix douce dans mon dos.

Iron Maiden Jeanne, en personne vint en face de moi, faisant apparaître son fantôme.

-Un...Ange, murmurais-je.

-Pas tout-à-fait, il s'agit de Sainte Blandine, une jeune fille qui a été tué par les Romains alors qu'elle revendiquait sa croyance en Notre Seigneur.

POV Hao

J'atteignait enfin la clairière où s'était posé l'oiseau, ma précieuse moitié et, accessoirement, la minable shaman aux cheveux de feu qui croyait avoir tout les droits sur ma propriété et qui croyait aussi que je n'avais pas vu clair dans son jeu, quelle sale petite fouine, j'en ferais bien du cochon grillé !

Alors que je montais à nouveau jusqu'à la plate-forme, je reconnu la voix de la "fille bizarre", chef des X.

-Pas tout-à-fait, disait-elle, il s'agit de Sainte Blandine, une jeune fille qui a été tué par les Romains alors qu'elle revendiquait sa croyance en Notre Seigneur.

Ouh Ouh Ouh ! J'en tremble de peur ! pensais-je, ironique, puis je me souvins que j'étais dans l'incapacité d'invoquer Spirit Of Fire.

Et merde...

Comment allais-je faire ?

Mon attention se reporta à la conversation, qui devenait plus animée, apparement, la peste en armure n'approuvait pas la conduite de l'autre garce.  
Je pouffais en silence, trouvant une issue.

POV Yoh

Mon regard se porta sur Jeanne puis sur Kira, dont la tête était baissée.

L'air de rien, je demandais, me souvenant du fait de mon impossibilité et de celle de mon frère à invoquer nos esprits respectifs :

-Vous pouvez invoquer vos esprits ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

Le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se porta sur moi et elle me sourit, puis, désignant l'oiseau bleu, elle expliqua :

-Cet esprit est un lien sacré. Lorsque toi et ... ce Démon avez été envoyé ici, c'était par la volonté de cet animal.

Je la fixais sans comprendre.

-Balty est une sorte de porte sur d'autres mondes, continua Jeanne, quand à vos esprits, c'est aussi par la grâce que Dieu a accordé à cet animal qu'il ne peuvent plus être invoqués.

-Aaah, lui répondis-je, le plus intelligemment du monde.

POV Hao

Je n'avais pas perdu une miette de ses révélations.  
Un sourire carnassier naquit sur mes lèvres, donc, il fallait s'approprier l'oiseau et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il ne restait plus qu'à m'occuper de la libération de mon jumeau.  
Tâche rendue particulièrement ardue...

Sortant la tête de ma cachette, je vis Jeanne gifler Kira.  
Je restais dans mon coin mais faillis la féliciter...

La jeune fille en armure ordonna à ses larbins de me retrouver afin de surveiller mes déplacements...

Je jubilais.  
S'ils savaient...

Puis elle rentra bien sagement dans son armure avant de partir, poussée par Marco.

J'attendis de les perdre de vue pour me précipiter sur mon frère, le détachant précipitemment.  
Le pauvre n'eut sûrement pas le temps de tout comprendre que nous dirigions déjà vers la forêt, à l'abri des regards.

POV Yoh

Moi, il y a 5 minutes : attaché par une bande de cinglés qui voulaient tuer mon frère.  
Moi, maintenant : plus attaché par la-dite bande de cinglés, la main dans celle de mon frère qui m'emmenait dans la profonde forêt.

Je mis 5 bonnes minutes à me mettre dans le crâne que Hao était venu me sauver.  
Et m'aperçut que nous nous étions arrèter.  
Mon jumeau soupira et lâcha ma main.  
Je me collais à son dos, mettant ma tête au creux de son cou et mes mains autour de sa taille.  
Il se raidit au début avant de se retourner pour être face à moi et de mettre ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes migrèrent autour de son cou.  
Hao me serra contre son torse avec force, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaîsse, je souris à cette idée quand je sentis deux choses :

(Calvin/regarde au-dessus de l'épaule de l'auteuse et s'éclaircit la gorge/ C'est quoi encore /Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/gouttes de sueur/t'inquiète pas, t'inquiète pas !)

Le première, les lèvres douces de mon frère sur les miennes et la deuxième, sa langue demandant l'autorisation de rentrer dans ma bouche.

(Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/regarde Calvin/Bein tu vois, fallait pas s'inquièter ! Calvin : Peuh !)

Je le laissais donc appronfondir le baiser alors qu'il me plaquait contre un arbre.  
Mes mains se promenaient de son dos à ses fesses musclées.

(Calvin et Tenshi/dégoutées et baventque celles qui n'ont JAMAIS même malencontruseusement maté le joli p'tit cul d'Hao leur jettent la première pierre / Putain la chance qu'il a, l'enfoiré !)

Sa main droite me caressait la cuisse alors que la gauche tenait fermement ma nuque, augmentant sa pression sur mes lèvres. Je rompis le baiser, explorant la peau duveteuse du cou de mon frère, qui mordillait mon oreille droite.  
Hao pris ma cuisse et monta mon genou à hauteur de ses hanches, se calant par la même occasion entre mes jambes.  
Mon frère frotta son bassin au mien.  
J'avais les joues, non, le corps tout entier en feu.  
Les caresses de mon frère se firent plus insistantes, plus demandeuses, me faisant gémir...

-HAO LACHE LE TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla une voix qui je ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Merde, murmurais-je à l'oreille de mon frère, Anna...

to be continued ...

Calvin, Tenshi et Shuldrâ/font tomber les pop corn/

Calvin/regarde Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/mais c'est quoi ce cassage d'ambiance à la con !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/regarde son ordi/ attends la suite ! Tu pourra me taper après.

Calvin : OKEY, je m'en souviendrai !

Tenshi/les yeux en coeur/ Très nette amélioration !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/Je suis déjà en train de commencer le 4ème chapitre !

Tenshi : LEEEEMMMMOONNNN !

Calvin/bute sa frangine/ ça va pas, non !

(pour en savoir plus sur Calvin et ses attribut vis-à-vis du yaoi, direction mon profil...)

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : Pas de lemon pour tout de suite, si on m'en demande un, je verais sinon, faudra vous contenter de ça...

Yoh : C'est pas mal...

/4 gogoles tournent la tête sur un Yoh à moitié dévêtu sortant du Placard (avec un grand "P")./

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/les yeux pleins d'étoiles./ Vrai ?

Hao/sortant du Placard(avec un grand "P") les cheveux en batailles/ Ouais, on va dire que c'est un bon début...

Calvin/bave et marmonne/ Putain le canon !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/regard vers le lecteurs/ donc chapitre spécial pour Sen Chizu, j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Voir deux frères se bécotter vous dérange ? Faites moi part de vos réactions !  
RRRREEEEEVIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWSSSS svp ! 


	4. Les sentiments de Ren

Sentiments

disclamer : bon, vous allez finir par le savoir, non ? Les persos de Shaman King ne sont (hélas) pas à moi ... à par Hao mais lui, il se fait payer pour passer des nuits à l'extérieur et en particulier dans mon lit, naaannn je déconne ( pitié Calvin, ne m'égorge pâââs !)

Calvin/regard-de-la-mitraillette-que-si-tu-le-croises-tu-t'en-relèves-jamais/ Que se soit bien clair, je préfère savoir Hao avec son frère plutôt qu'avec une tarée dans ton genre !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : Tu sais combien y en a des "comme moi" dans le monde ?

Calvin/se gratte la tête, signe d'intense réfléxion/C'est vite vu : personne ne peut être aussi atteinte que toi !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : merci, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Tenshi/regarde sa soeur avec reproche/ t'es pas gentille, là ! Pourquoi c'est toujours elle que tu casses ?

Calvin : parce qu'elle a menacé de nous collés ensemble dans une fic ? raison suffisant, nan ?

Shuldrâ : moi, je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble...

Calvin et Tenshi/ claquent des doigts et poursuivent Shuldrâ avec leurs armes/

Nagareboshi/ -- / Que voulez-vous, quand c'est pas moi qui trinque, c'est elle...

Nagareboshi/ o / C'est un miracle ! En ce début de chapitre... Personne ne m'a frappée !

/ Se prend un gros bouddah sur la gueule/

Nagareboshi/écrasée/ vie cruelle .  
Se relève d'un coup : Je viens de voir que j'ai une review !

/les 3 autres arrètent de courir et viennent lire/

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse :YAAAATTTTAAAAA ! mici Gwenaëlle, c'est gentil ! Donc ce chapitre là sera exprès pour toi !  
Et pour Sen Chizu aussi !

Chapitre 4

POV Yoh

Mon frère n'avait pourtant pas l'intention d'arrêter.  
Il se retourna pour fixer ma fiancée imposée et m'embrassa goulûment devant elle avec un lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Chère Anna... Tu m'avais manqué, lui dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite, justement moi et Yoh parlions de toi...

Mon frère pouffa de rire avant de continuer :

-ça nous a donné pas mal d'idées comme tu peux le voir...

La blonde restait impassible mais son regard lançait des éclairs.

-Rends-moi mon époux, ordonna-t-elle à mon frère.

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir, puis plaçait une main dans mon dos et la faisait migrer dans mon pantalon, il répondit à la jeune fille :

-Yoh est à MOI, t'as qu'à t'en trouver un autre.

Sur le coup, Anna eut une moue dégoutée, mais fixait toujours Hao dans les yeux, puis elle posa son regard sur moi, qui lui souris d'un air gêné, jusqu'au moment où Hao par une caresse particulière, me fis me cambrer contre lui en poussant un gémissement...

(Nagareboshi : nous ne citerons pas quoi pour laisser votre imagination travailler)

Hao me souris et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes, retirant sa main de mon pantalon, il toisa Anna des pieds à la tête et, me prennant dans ces bras, dit :

-Tu vois Yoh est trèèès bien avec moi, pourquoi le laisserais-je repartir ? Tu n'as qu'à aller te plaindre chez les X, je suis certain qu'il y aura au moins une personne pour t'écouter !

POV Hao

-Rends-moi-Yoh, articula-t-elle lentement, ravalant sa haine et sa colère.

Encore un fois, je pris un air pensif, puis un sourire narquois s'afficha sur mon visage.

-Certainement pas, sifflais-je.

La blonde s'avança vers moi, levant sa Main Gauche.  
Je m'écartais de Yoh, attrapant la main gauche ainsi que la droite de la jeune fille et murmurais à son oreille.

-Yoh sera très bien avec moi, tu veras, je saurais parfaitement le combler, dans ... tout les sens du terme, si tu vois jusqu'où je veux en venir.

Elle me fixa, choquée, avant de s'enfuir dans le sens opposé.

Je sentis les lèvres de mon Otôto dans mon cou, il me demanda ce que j'avais dit à sa "fiancée", je ne lui répondis pas et l'embrassait le plus tendrement que je le pouvais, je le sentis frémir contre moi et resserra ma prise sur ses hanches.  
Yoh me regarda alors dans les yeux et demanda :

-Dis Niisan, tu crois qu'elle est venue comment, Anna ?

Ca ne m'avait même pas effleurer l'esprit, il allait falloir qu'on retrouve cette hystérique au bandana miteux...

POV Yoh

Nous partîment donc à la recherche d'Anna, sans grande conviction, je dois bien l'avouer.  
Mais j'avoue qu'elle l'avait mieux pris que ce a quoi je m'attendais.  
Enfin, elle allait sûrement ameutter tout le monde.  
Je pris peur à cette pensée .  
Et mes amis ?  
Qu'allaient-ils en penser ?  
Mon frère me pris la main.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils comprendront,et ne t'occupes pas des Asakura, j'en fait une affaire... plus que personnelle.  
Et étrangement, ces paroles ma rassurèrent plus que tout, je me collais au flanc de mon frère , qui passa sa main droite derrière mon dos pour la poser sur ma hanche, et l'embrassais, j'avais de plus en plus besoin de ce contact...

-Yoh-kun... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu !

Je me retournais et vis tout mes amis qui m'observaient la mâchoire par-terre et les yeux exorbités.  
Je passais ma main dans les cheveux et leur offrit mon sourire habituel.

-Yo les mecs ! leur dit-je, enthousiaste.

Aucune réaction, à part Ren qui fixa mon frère d'un oeil mauvais avant de s'en aller...

Ryû, qui venait d'arriver, se précipita sur moi les larmes aux yeux en criant :

-BOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! on s'est inquiétés pour vous ! Et puis, il y a eut une grosse colonne de lumière et pouf, sur cette île !

Puis il remarqua la présence d'Hao à mes côtés et celle de sa main aggrippée à ma hanche, mais il me regarda sans comprendre ...

-Euh... Yoh, tu pourrais nous expliquer, dit Manta, désireux de dissiper la tension.

-Ouais ce s'rait pas mal, renchérit l'Aïnou, parce que là, je suis plus beaucoup, un coup tu te bats à mort contre lui et le coup d'après, tu paraît être ... très ... euh... "proche" de lui...

-Pourtant c'est simple à comprendre, commença mon frère, Yoh et moi sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps, et nous n'avons tout simplement pas l'intention de rompre, ne koibito ? (n'est-ce-pas, mon amour?)

Je rougis face à cette appellation et bégayais un "oui.  
Faust s'avança et souris.

-Je te souhaite tout mes voeux de bonheur, Yoh-Kun.

Les autres tombèrent des nues.

-Qu... Quoi ? Faust, t'as dit quoi, là ? bégaya l'Aïnou.

Faust me regarda en souriant, puis regarda mon frère, toujours en souriant. Puis levant les yeux aux ciel, serein, avant de les fermer.

-Lorsque j'ai rencontré Elisa, commença-t-il, mes sentiments pour elle n'aurait pas changés...Qu'elle est été un homme ou pas...

-Mais... Elisa n'a tué personne , s'exclama Manta.

Hao soupira, apparemment, cette discution l'importunait, discrètement, je pris la main de mon frère et la serra doucement, il tourna la tête vers moi et fit de même.

Faust baissa la tête et soupira.

-J'aurais put tuer...

Faust se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Si Yoh-Kun et Anna-Chan n'avaient pas été là... Il faut savoir pardonner et apprendre à faire confiance.

Il se tourna vers Hao et lui dit :

-Et tant que tu prendra soin de Yoh-Kun, je te ferais confiance .

Mon jumeau acquiesça et Faust partit.

-Alors ... Moi aussi, dit timidement Manta, pour l'Amitié que je porte à Yoh.

L'Aïnou sourit mais ne sembla pas convaincu.  
Il s'approcha de mon frère et lui siffla :

-UNE fois, une SEULE fois où tu fais chier Yoh et je t'assure que tu le regrettera toute ta putain de vie !

Mon frère lui dédia son sourire provocateur avant de m'embrasser.

POV Hao

J'observais le type aux cheveux bleus partir avec un "Bon je vous laisse, j'veux pas t'nir la chandelle".

Je plaquais mon frère contre un arbre et l'embrassais avec passion.

(Tenshi : Je vais vraiment commencer à adorer les forêt muwa ! Calvin/bave/ et moi donc !)

Je plongeais mes mains dans les cheveux noirs de mon frère, approndissant notre baiser.  
Les mains de Yoh se baladaient de mon torse à mon dos, s'arrètant sur mes épaules, faisant parfois le contour de mes muscles... Il soupira de bien-être lorsque ma langue suivit sa jugulaire avec précision...

Le Chinois, Tao Ren, n'avait pas l'air d'approuver ma relation avec Yoh, sûr que ce petit crétin avait des sentiments pour lui !

Je donnais un baiser à chaque joue de mon jumeau et le serrais à nouveau dans mes bras.  
J'avais la vague impression que j'avais un truc à dire...

Mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement .  
Ou plutôt, si, je le savais mais, par fierté, je préfèrais me taire ...

J'avais assez démontrer mon affection pour mon frère après tout ...

Je soupirai.  
En moins de 24 heures, Yoh m'avait rendu inquiet, fait faire une crise de jalousie...

Il m'avait donné envie de lui, tout simplement.

Je me détachais de Yoh avant de carrément lui sauter dessus...

(Calvin/ tête de supporter de football déchaînée/ VAAS-YY ! FOOONCEEEE ! ON EST TOUUS AVEC TOII !)

POV Yoh

Mon frère desserra son étreinte et nous partîmes dans la direction où tous mes amis était allé précedemment.

Nous les retrouvions dans une clairière, assis en rond, pour la pluspard, sauf le Chinois, un peu à l'écard.

Ren lança un regard noir à Hao, lorsque celui-ci passa une main par-dessus mon épaule et m'embrassa sur la joue en un baiser retentissant.

-Niisan..., murmurais-je en rougissant.

Il colla son nez et son front aux miens.

-Qu'y a-t-il, boku no koi ? (mon amour), dit-il, assez fort, semble-t-il, pour que Ren l'entende...

Malicieusement, je déposais un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de mon frère et m'enfuis vers Manta en riant, aussi vite rattrappé par mon jumeau, qui arborait un "vrai" grand sourire.

Faust leva un regard bienveillant sur nous et Manta nous donna à manger.  
J'étais heureux, mes amis faisaient vraiment de grands efforts pour moi...

POV Hao

J'embrassais mon frère dans le cou, le marquant comme mien par la même occasion.

Puis me leva, Yoh tourna la tête vers moi, je lui souris en faisant signe de rester avec ses amis.

Je partis en direction de la forêt, vérifiant que le chinois avait bien compris où je voulais en venir.  
Comme je m'y attendais, il me suivit discrètement sans rechigner.  
Je remarquais aussi que l'Aïnou rejoignait mon frère et les trois autres.

J'emmenais donc Ren à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Il resta figé derrière moi, à quelques mètres.  
Je me retournais tranquillement et fixa le chinois d'un oeil mauvais.

-Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour mon frère, dis-je, glacial.

Je le regardais se crisper sans rien dire alors que des flammes meurtrières dansaient au fond de mes yeux.

POV Yoh

J'observais Horo en silence, laissant l'information faire le tour de mon cerveau.  
Je déglutis péniblement...

Après avoir fait du mal à Anna, c'était à Ren que j'en faisais...

-Mais... Et toi, Horo ? demandais-je, connaisant l'attirance de mon ami.

Il me sourit chaleureusement et répondit :

-T'inquiète, Yoh ! Tout va bien, je l'aime, c'est vrai, mais c'est son bonheur que je veux avant tout !

Je baissais les yeux, et sentit la main de Faust sur mon épaule.

-Et tu penses faire quoi ? me demanda tout-de-même l'Aïnou.

Je ne répondis pas, en fin de compte, cette histoire devenait trop compliquée...

-Et Hao ... murmurais-je.

-T'es amoureux de lui alors tu restes avec lui, expliqua Manta, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Manta a raison, Yoh-kun, renchérit Faust il sourit malicieusement et ajouta, d'ailleurs, à la façon dont il te regarde, on voit bien qu'il t'aime et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de te laisser partir avec un autre...

Mon visage dût prendre une belle teinte cerise à cette remarque et mes amis se tordîrent de rire en me voyant embarrassé...

Ryû eut un air pensif, puis regarda autour de lui et dit :

-Hé les mecs, je crois bien qu'Hao et Ren sont déjà aller régler leurs comptes...

L'Aïnou pouffa de rire et ajouta :

-Ouais, ils sont aller se battre pour le coeur de la princesse Yoh !

-ça me rapelle Roméo et Juliette, renchérit Faust.

Et moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre...

-Ouais, dit l'Aïnou, y'a juste une emmerde : c'est qu'à la fin Roméo meurt et Juliette aussi...

-C'est d'ailleurs cette pièce de théâtre que l'on va jouer à la fin de l'année, ne Yoh-kun ? me demanda Manta.

-Ah bon, on va jouer une pièce ? répondis-je.

-T'écoutes jamais rien toi ! conclut l'Aïnou.

Je répondis par un sourire et me leva en disant :

-On va les chercher ?

Les autres eurent un mouvement de tête affirmatif et nous partîment à la recherche de Ren et de mon frère.

POV Hao cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le chinois gardait la silence.

-Hé bien Renny-Chan, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, qu'y a-t-il, tu es constipé ?

Il sortit sa lance et me la mis au ras du cou, je soupirais.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise Yoh m'appartiens...

Une idée souggrenue passa dans mon esprit et j'imaginais mon jumeau avec une enseigne lumineuse publicitaire annonçant le fait qu'il était à moi...

Comment une chose pareille avait pu germer dans ma tête ?

-J'ai pas l'intention de te prendre Yoh, commença le Chinois, je l'aime mais il a l'air de se sentir bien à tes côtés...

Je faillis répliquer que c'était évident qu'il soit bien avec moi mais il reprit :

-Ecoute-moi bien, Kisama, si tu oses faire du mal à Yoh, je me ferais un plaisir de t'égorger comme un porc.  
Et pendant que j'y suis je m'appelle "REN" pas "Renny-Chan" !

-Niisan !cria Yoh alors en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Otôto... soufflais-je, le nez dans ses cheveux, en respirant l'odeur...

Horo allait au côté du Chinois en souriant.  
Ils formeraient un beau couple ses deux-là...

POV Yoh

Je vis mon frère sourire en regardant Ren et Horo, et devina qu'il allait jouer les agences matrimoniales, histoire d'avoir la paix avec Ren dans d'autres bras...

Je pouffais...

Mon jumeau me regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
Je lui fis un grand sourire en réponse et lui pris sa main.

-Dîtes, les mecs, commençais-je, vous avez dit avoir été transportés ici par une colonne de lumière, c'est bien ça ?

-Hai, Yoh-kun, me répondis Manta. (haioui)

-Il faut retrouver l'Oiseau Bleu, dit simplement mon frère.

-L'oiseau bleu ? répéta l'Aïnou, avec un air constipé.

-Oui, expliquais-je, il s'agit d'un coup des X-Laws pour attenter à Niisan, ils ont utilisé un oiseau qui aurait apparement le pouvoir de téléporter les gens... Un sorte de porte, quoi... Au fait, ajoutais-je, vous n'auriez pas croisés Anna ?

-Anna-San ? Iie, me répondit à nouveau mon meilleur ami. (iie non)

-Vous l'avez vue ? demanda Ren, soucieux.

-Croisée seulement, dit Hao, elle n'a pas dû apprécier notre prestation, finit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'eus chaud et ris en me grattant la nuque.

-Bon, dit Ryû, on va leur montrer qui sont les véritables boss ici ?

Je souris à mon ami et baissa ma tête affirmativement.  
Nous partîmes donc à la recherche de Balty et ainsi, de Kira.

xoxoxoxoxox

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la clairière où les X avaient apparement installés leur camp et nous séparâmes :

Ren avec Horo, Faust avec Ryû et Hao avec moi.

Je regardais Manta, qui voulait venir avec nous.

-Ecoutes, Manta, je veux pas que tu sois blessé, tu comprends ?

-Enfin, Yoh-kun, je suis aussi ton ami, je peux pas te laisser y aller comme ça ! s'écria-t-il.

Mon frère s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

-Premièrement, Yoh sera avec moi, il est donc impossible qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit ! et deuxièmement, tu voudrais pas plutôt aller chercher l'autre mégère qui se prends pour la reine du monde ?

Manta frissonna de frayeur et partit, non sans m'avoir jeter un dernier regard...

To be continued...

Nagareboshi/soupire soulagée/OyO l'ai eu du mal à le finir c'ui-là !

Calvin : Ouais, on va dire que c'est potable...

Tenshi/les yeux en étoiles/Rôôôôôô, j'adôôôôôôre !

Shuldrâ/boude/et mon HoroRen alors ?

Nagareboshi/lève les yeux au ciel/ va falloir attendre !

Shuldrâ/pas très convaincue/ ...

Nagareboshi: donc chapitre pour Gwenaëlle et Sen Chizu en réponse à leur gentilles reviews encourageantes ! merciiii !

Calvin : Je remercierai tout ceux et celles qui me permettront t'étriper gentimment cette chose horrible et gluante qu'est l'auteuse de cette fic !

Shuldrâ : Si elle était gluante, tu la taperais pas sinon, t'en aurais partout tout le temps, non ?

Calvin/pense : ma soeur jumelle est vraiment trèèès conne/ ...

Tenshi/pleure/ JEE VEEEUUX UN LEEEEMMMMMOOOOONNNNEEEUUUHHHHH !

Nagareboshi : Pas tant que j'aurais pas de reviews pour confirmer ta demande, NA !

Tenshi/regard noir-de-petit-ange-pas-content-du-tout/ t'es pas gentille, nêêêêêêêêssaaaaaaaaaannnnnneeeuuuuhhhh !

Calvin/sourire sadique/ voilà le rôle que j'aime /se met à courir à sa hache et sa faux derrière Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/

Nagareboshi/continue de courir/ Bref, si vous voulez un lemon, reviewez, si vous aimez ou pas, reviewez et je veux une justification, nan mais ! et je dis sivouplait ! 


	5. Retour à Fumbari

Sentiments

Disclamers : HAO EST A MOI ! Nan, c'est pas vrai (je vous déjà toutes les fangirl ET Calvin me sauter à la gorge, ou encore m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil )  
Hé nan, personne n'est à moi ...

Calvin/lève les yeux au ciel/ Heureusement, t'imagines l'horreur ! Moi, je te supporte tout le temps, alors je ne souhaite ça à personne !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/se tourne vers les lecteurs/ suite aux récentes menaces de morts de Sen Seddy...

Calvin/la coupe/ Moi, je l'aime déjà cette fille, t'as vu comment elle a prévu de te massacer si tu fais pas un...

Tenshi/entousiaste avec des étoiles dans les yeux/ LEEEEMMMMMOOONNN !

Calvin : Par l'Enfer, encore une ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? C'est quoi cette passion pour les trucs entre frères jumeaux ?

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/se tourne vers Calvin/ Pff ! Tu parles, quand il s'agis de mater, c'est toi qu'est au première loge ! Dis plutôt que ça te dérange que Yoh se le garde pour lui tout seul !

Tenshi/se plante devant sa nêsan-d'amour/ Elle a pas tord pour une fois !

Shuldrâ / pleure/ Pourquoiiiiii ?

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/ regard intelligent d'un hippopotame/ pourquoi quoi ?

Shuldrâ/ les larmes reddoublent/ Pas de HoroRen, OOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/tape doucement l'épaule de Dieu en signe de réconfort/ si tu veux j'essaierais même de te faire un lemon ...

Shuldrâ/renifle un grand coup/ OOOOh c'est tellement gentil, je t'accorde la rédemption de tout tes péchés en tant que fanficteuse...

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : Trop aimable... (hurk !) Donc ce chapitre-là et exprès pour Sen Seddy, sans oublier Sen Chisu et Gwenaëlle qui sont les premières à m'avoir lue et encouragées big kiss les filles et merci beaucoup !

Et je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, vu que je passe mon code demain ( woua le stress) et que je fous le bordel jusqu'à une heure du mat', j'risque pas de beaucoup suivre.  
J'essaierais cependant de rester fidèle au poste avec mes détraquées de squatteuses de cervelle/ pointe Calvin, Shuldrâ et Tenshi du doigt./ Et étrangement, en ce début de chapitre, je ne crirais pas "au miracle" car je ne me suis pas fais massacrer la tête, car le coup du bouddah de 3,5 tonnes, je m'en souviendrais/regard-meurtrier à Calvin qui joue les innocentes /  
Voilà, c'est tout je crois ... A sii ! Essaie de lemon dans ce chapitre-là ou dans le prochain !

Chapitre 5

POV Hao

Bon, Porc-épic et son pote tête de requin, d'un côté ;  
Faust et le (très) mauvais sosi d'Elvis qui se croit cool, de l'autre; Et moi et mon petit frère plantés comme des idiots...

Bref, je commençais à légèrement perdre patience, mon jumeau se tourna vers moi et dis :

-Tu crois pas que ce serait plus logique de retourner chez Kira, après tout, l'oiseau lui appartient, non ?

Je haussais un sourcil, il est pas con le petit frère quand il se sert de son cerveau...

-Alors allons-y, ordonnais-je.

-Mais et les autres ? me demanda Yoh candidement.

-Ils se débrouilleront bien sans nous ! lui répondis-je.

Et tandis que nous rebroussions chemin, je vis le meilleur ami de mon frère courir vers nous à très grande vitesse.

-Hey Manta ! dis simplement Yoh en acceuillant son ami humain.

-Yoh-kun, s'écria le petit humain essouflé.

-daijoubu ? demanda ma moitié ( ça va ?)

-hai... répondit le nain de jardin qui reprit, votre oiseau bleu, je l'ai vu...

Je levais un sourcil intéressé et demandais :

-et où donc ?

-Il volait en direction d'un tunnel...

Mon frère et me moi échangâmes un regard.

-Ecoute-moi bien Manta, dit Yoh, tu vas retrouver les autres dicrètement, on se retrouve à la clairière de tout-à-l'heure, OK ?

-OK, répondit le plus petit, l'air déterminé, avant de partir à la recherche des autres.

-Oops, ajouta mon frère, j'ai oublié de lui demander s'il avait trouvé Anna...

-Mmmm... Tant pis, fis-je avec un sourire malicieux, au moins comme ça, je pourrais abuser de toi quand je le voudrai...

(Calvin/frappe Nagareboshi-l'auteuse avec l'écran de l'ordi/ Grosse... Perverse ! Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/pleure/  
Mais, euuuhhhh ... !)

Yoh rougit mais ne répondit pas, je gloussais et l'emprisonna dans mes bras.  
Il rit mais ne chercha à pas à se débattre, bien au contraire, il se colla carrément à moi et soupira de bien-être.

POV Yoh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Enfin, nous étions devant la maison de Kira.

Je regardais mon frère, un peu inquiet.  
Il me fit signe de monter les escaliers, ce que je fis.  
Arrivés en haut, nous pûmes distinguer des voix.

La première, celle de Kira, qui semblait vraiment en colère.  
Et la deuxième...

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne pouvant y croire ...

Anna...

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées, mon frère avait ouvert la porte et nous étions dans la pièce principale, face aux deux jeunes filles, totalement ébahies.

-Alors Kira, commença mon frère, je t'ai manqué ?

La brune eut une une moue dégoûtée. Hao reprit :

-Je dois bien t'avouer que tu ne m'as ab-so-lu-ment pas manqué, d'ailleurs tant que tu étais loin de moi, l'air était très pur...Ce qui n'est hélas plus le cas ... Ta seule conscience pollue l'air que tu respires, c'est un comble tout-de-même, conclut-il avec un sourire sournois.

-Personne ne t'as dit de venir ici, répondit sèchement Anna.

-Et personne ne t'as addressé la parole, remarqua calmement mon jumeau.

-Je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma soeur, pauvre con ! siffla Kira.

Sa soeur ?  
Je croyais qu'Anna étais orpheline...

-Anna...Ta soeur... murmurais-je.

-Oui... répondis la blonde dans un souffle puis elle me regarda dans les yeux et ajouta, Yoh, reviens avec moi,  
Hao se sert de toi ! Si tu ne m'obéit pas, je serais dans l'obligation de prévenir la famille Asakura de votre... "relation".

Elle prononça la dernier mot avec dégout et mépris.

-Mmmmmm, Du chantage ? demanda Hao en s'avançant vers la brune.

Mon jumeau embrassa Kira sous mes yeux ébahis.

Je regarda Anna, qui semblait stoïque.

-Que te disais-je Yoh, cet homme n'a aucun sentiment ... Que se soit pour les autres ... Ou pour toi...termina-t-elle.

Hao courut vers moi et me saisit à bras le corps.  
Nous sortions de la maison à toute vitesse mais je pus discerné la voix de Kira, qui hurlait :

-L'enfoiré m'a volé la flûte !

Je levais mon regard vers la porte et vis les deux filles courir derrière nous.  
Manque de bol pour elle, mon frère fut plus rapide et plus endurant, si bien que nous arrivâmes à les semer facilement.

-Pas étonnant qu'Anna n'aie pas pu suivre, remarqua mon frère, après tout, à part se faire de la cellulite devant sa télé, elle ne fait pas grand chose...

POV Hao

Je me retournais et vis mon frère, les larmes aux yeux, il s'avança vers moi et me mis le plus beau coup de poing de toute mon existence.

-Sale con, s'écria-t-il, t'aurais pu me prévenir, t'as pensé à quoi quand t'as embrassé cette fille devant moi,hein?  
Est-ce que t'as seulement penser à moi ! A ce que je pourrais ressentir ?

Yoh était... Jaloux ?  
Il ...pleurait.  
Je m'en voulais tout-à-coup.  
Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, Yoh me repoussa.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...ordonna-t-il.

-Oh non Yoh, je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je l'attrapais et le plaqua au sol.

(Calvin : comme au rugby /Les autres/regard perplexe/  
Nagareboshi-l'auteuse : dis Tenshi, tu peux me passer du pop corn?)

Ma moitié se débattit jusqu'au moment où je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je rompis le baiser et le regardais droit dans les yeux.  
Je mis ma fierté de côté et avalai difficilement ma salive puis murmurais :

-Ai shiteru Yoh, à jamais...

POV Yoh

Mon coeur loupa un battement.

Et mon frère, les joues rouges, se mit à mordiller la peau de mon cou.  
Il m'embrassa sous le menton, suivant les contours de ma mâchoire avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Mes mains se baladèrent sur tout le haut de son coprs suivant le contour des muscles avec douceur.

L'une de ses mains me caressait les flancs alors que l'autre menaçait déjà d'aller sous mon pantalon...

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure lorsqu'en effet, elle s'y immisca, carressant ma virilité à travers le boxer, me faisant gémir...

Il ouvrir ma veste avec son autre main,et sa bouche quitta la mienne pour aller embrasser mon torse.

Je réussit à glisser une main sous sa cape pour la détacher et l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin...

Alors que le visage de mon jumeau se rapprochai de mon pantalon, je le remonta vers moi et échangea nos position, me retrouvant à moitié sur lui...

Mes mains migrèrent vers la braguette de son pantalon, l'ouvrirent et se glissèrent timidement à l'intérieur...

Hao me regarda faire en souriant, réussissant à me voler quelques baisers...

Je baissais un peu son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et l'embrassa à nouveau...

Je m'inquietais.  
Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, moi.  
Et si ce que je faisais n'allait pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Otôto... me dit Hao avec un sourire taquin, je te guiderais...

Il passa sa main gauche derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa, alors que la seconde pris ma main, la guida vers son bas-ventre avant de la refermer sur sa virilité dressée. J'entendis mon jumeau gémir à ce contact et entrepris un mouvement de vas-et-viens lents, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, sentant sa respiration s'accèlerer.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de pousser un grognement sourd, puis il ramena son regard de braise sur moi.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de ramper un peu en arrière, arrivant à la hauteur de son entre-jambe que je pris totalement en bouche. Hao se cambra, arquant ses hanches vers l'avant en gémissant, il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma tête, me caressant les cheveux et m'indiquant ainsi le rythme à prendre.

Rythme qu'il accèlera rapidement, me faisant rendre à l'air son membre entier puis me laissant le reprendre.  
Je posa mon regard sur mon frère, haletant et gémissant de plaisir...

Et dire que c'était moi qui le rendais ainsi...

POV Hao

Comment Yoh faisait-il me faire ressentir ça ...

Mon frère me tenait totalement en son pouvoir...

Je poussai alors un gémissement libérateur, me sentant me répandre en mon frère.  
J'étais totalement essouflé et observa ma moitié achever sa besogne qu'il avait parfaitement remplie.  
Je l'attirais vers moi, me retrouvant au-dessus de lui...

Je le voulais maintenant.

Mon index droit partit du centre de sa lèvre inférieure suivant une ligne droite imaginaire, passant par son nombril et marquant un temps d'arrêt avant son pantalon, avant d'aller caresser son aine à travers le tissu.

Yoh se cambra, collant son bassin et le bas de son corps aux miens en gémissant d'impatience et me regardant d'un air suppliant.

(Nagareboshi : Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin !)

Je m'installais entre ses cuisse écartées et frotta mon corps au sien en l'embrassant dans le cou...

-Ha-o... gémit mon petit frère en se cambrant à nouveau sous moi.

Je gloussais en le sentant totalement sous mon emprise...

Je glissais alors une main baladeuse dans le boxer de mon frère.

-ESPECE DE PERVERS LACHE MON MARI TOUT-DE-SUITE ! hurla la blondasse en cassant l'ambiance une fois de plus.

(Calvin, Tenshi et Shuldrâ/ regard-meurtrier sur l'auteuse/ Putain mais t'en as pas marre de casser l'ambiance merde !  
/se mettent à lui courir après avec la ferme intention de la tuer/ Nagareboshi: OOO SSS'CCCOUUUUUR !)

Pourquoi y avait-il TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour nous interrompre !

POV Yoh

Mon frère se leva, remit son pantalon convenablement avant d'aller vers Anna avec assurance et de lui décrocher un bonne tarte dans la gueule en disant :

-T'as pas honte, non ? Au meilleur moment en plus !

Kira arriva aussi, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et siffla :

-Rends-moi la flûte.

Hao s'éloigna d'elle et revint près de moi, qui venais de me relever, il sortit la dite-flûte et en joua,  
appelant l'Oiseau Bleu, qui apparut à ses côtés...

La brune fit un pas vers mon jumeau, qui lui sourit hypocritement avant d'arracher l'une des plumes turquoise de Balty.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, jusqu'au moment ou mon frère tourna la plume vers moi : elle possèdait un reflet, comme un sorte de miroir, et c'est Hao qui était dedans...

-C'est comme ça que vous bloquer les esprits, n'est-ce-pas ? commença Hao, il suffit que ce crâne de piaf enferme l'image d'un shaman et celui-ci ne peut plus invoquer son esprit, ne ?

Anna restait immobile, mais sa soeur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de mon jumeau.  
Celui-ci serra fortement la plume, si bien qu'il n'en restait plus grand chose, il baissa la tête et ajouta :

-Voyons si mon hypothèse est la bonne... SPIRIT OF FIRE !

L'esprit apparut et attrapa l'Oiseau Bleu en profitant pour le brûler vif.

Hao posa son regard sur moi et ordonna aux deux autres de s'en aller avant de me tendre la main pour monter dans celle du Spirit Of Fire, qui s'envola en direction de l'endroit où mes amis nous attendaient.

-Mais, dis-je coller au torse de mon frère, même si maintenant, nous sommes libres d'utiliser nos fantômes, ça ne nous dit pas où on est et comment rentrer...

Mon jumeau baissa la tête en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Otôto, l'une des plumes contenait la mémoire de l'Oiseau et Spirit Of Fire l'a absorbé, nous n'aurons donc aucun problème pour rentrer.

Je me serrais un peu plus contre mon frère et ajouta :

-N'empêche, elle est chié, Anna...

Hao me regarda en arquant un sourcil, puis ajouta, d'un ton séducteur :

-Mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Otôto, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêtés...

-Je l'espère bien, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Nous arrivâmes à la clairière . Hao, mécontent, laissa quand même mes amis monter sur Spirit Of Fire.

Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes revenus à Fumbari...

The End.

(Nagareboshi/se fait torturer/ MMMAAAIIIIISSS NNAAANNN, C'ETAIT PAS VRAI !

Calvin/ serrant les rouages de l'instrument de torture/ Heureusement encore !) 

POV Normal

-Maître Yohmei... Oui, c'est Anna... C'est au sujet de Yoh ... De lui et de ... Hao...

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille remit le téléphone en place.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre la porte avant de glisser lentement, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son poids.

Anna se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura...

Elle avait perdu Yoh...

S'il avait été dans les bras d'une autre fille, elle aurait été furieuse...

Mais là, il était dans les bras d'un garçon... Dans les bras d'Hao...

Cette pensée faillit la faire vomir...

Elle était dégoûtée, son fiancé dans les bras d'un homme, dans les bras de son frère et ennemi...

Mais ils allaient être séparé.

Les Asakura feraient plus que leur possible pour reprendre Yoh des mains de Hao.

Anna sourit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Hao allait perdre et Yoh serait à nouveau sien.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Au fond d'une forêt, un jeune homme se réveilla en sueur.

Hao regarda alors son frère endormi à ses côtés et passa sa main dans ses cheveux...

Il savait...

Anna avait mis sa famille au parfum...

Il eut un sourire sadique.

Qu'ils essayent de les séparer, tiens !

Il se ferait un plaisir de tous les envoyer six pieds sous terre !

to be continued ...

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/souriante/ Voila ! ça vous a plus ?

Tenshi/frappe Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/ Et le leeemooooonnnnn ?

Calvin/sort la tronçonneuse/ t'as vu que t'as encore cassé l'ambiance ?

Shuldrâ : Moi j'ai bien aimé...

Hao : Moi aussi, dommage que ça s'est pas concrètiser... Par-contre, j'ai beaucoup apprécier aussi le passage où j'éclate la gueule d'Anna, là, j'ai bien pris mon pied ...

Yoh/yeux larmoyants/ Plus qu'avec moi ?

Hao/caresse la joue de son jumeau/ mais nan, voyons, y'a que toi pour me faire un effet BIIIIIIPPPPP avec les BBBIIIIPPP que tu fais si bien !

Calvin/ lève les yeux aux ciel/ Par les Enfers, tous des pervers !

Nagareboshi/ se tourne vers les lecteurs/ REEEVVVVVIIEEEWWWS SVP ! 


	6. LEMOOONN !

Sentiments

Disclamers : Tenshi : JEEEE VEUUUUXXX HHHAAAOOOO-CHAANNNEUHHH !

Nagareboshi-l'auteuse/frappe Tenshi derrière la nuque/ c'est pas en beuglant que tu vas l'avoir !

Calvin/massacre à son tour la malheureuse auteuse/ Vas-y tape ma soeur, connasse, je te dirais rien !

/Nagareboshi se relève/

Nagareboshi/ les yeux pleins de coeur/ Ôôôôô ! Ma fic a plu !

Hao : Avec moi dans l'histoire, tu en doutais ?

Nagareboshi/bave/ Pas-du-tout ! donc merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews/relis celles d'Azalée et de Shini-noeru/  
Gloups, j'ai du en frustrée plus d'une avec mes conneries, mais je vous avoue que ça m'amuse/ se fait fracasser par Calvin/  
Hé oui, Azalée, t'es pas la seule à avoir des parasites !

/trois auras meurtrières sont dans mon dos, je me demande bien d'ou elles peuvent bien venir /

Nagareboshi : Donc, chapitre pour Azalée et Shini Noeru en particulier mais aussi pour toutes les autres, merciii beauucoupp /se noit dans tant de bonheur/

Shuldrâ/inquiète/Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de la laisser ainsi...

Calvin/ signe de tête affirmatif/ Mais oui, mais oui.

Tenshi/pleure/ EEETTT MON LEEEMOOONEUH !

Calvin/attrape Nagareboshi par la peau du cou/ C'est vrai ça, tu fais chier le monde pour avoir des reviews pour confirmer le lemon et tu le fais même pas, tu te foutrais pas un peu de la gueule du monde, par hasard ?

Nagareboshi/regard kawai-chibi-eyes/Oui, mais je le voyais pas à ce moment-là tu vois...

Calvin/sceptique/Ouais Ouais, mais bien sûr !

Nagareboshi/sûre d'elle/ Rôôô, mais il va pas tarder, faut juste que j'arrive à le caser sans que ça fasse trop lourd dans l'histoire ...

Nagareboshi/pleure/ J'AI QUEUTER MON CODE ! OUUUINNN ! à une faute près en plus; c'est pô justeuh !

Bref, GO chapter 6 !

POV Yoh

J'ouvirs les yeux pour les posés sur mon frère, celui-ci semblait réveillé depuis un certain temps et me sourit.

-Yoh, il faut qu'on parle. dit-il brièvement.

Je me relevais, me frottant les yeux en répondant :

-Hai Niisan, de quoi ?

Hao baissa la tête.

-Anna a prévenu la famille pour nous, exposa-t-il calmement.

-ah...

Mon jumeau haussa un sourcil.

-ça ne te touche pas vraiment à ce que je vois...

Je l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le faisant basculer en arrière.

-Tu sais Hao... commençais-je, ce qu'ils vont dire... j'en ai rien à foutre... Je sais très bien qu'ils vont tout faire pour qu'on se sépare et pour faire en sorte que je te tue, ils prendront pas en compte le fait que je t'aime...

Mon frère me sourit et me serra contre lui, promenant ses mains partout sur mon corps avant déchanger nos positions,  
me dominant ...

(Nagareboshi/se tourne vers Tenshi/ Bon, cette fois, t'amènes le pop corn pour de bon, mais je préviens, j'vais vous frustrer une dernière fois avant ! Et tout ça dans le même chapitre !)

Hao m'embrassa avant de faire migrer ses lèvres sur mon torse, sa langue suivant le contour de mes muscles et de mes cicatrices, puis sa langue s'enroula autour de l'un de mes tétons, me faisant émettre des grognements sourds.

Deux de ses doigts vinrent s'occuper de mon autre bouton de chair.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en gémissant, Hao releva la tête et vint presser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je caressais son dos en lèchant sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant de temps à autre .  
Hao rompis le baiser et posa sa tête au creux de mon cou, j'en profitai pour passer mes mains sur ses fesses.  
Je sentis mon jumeau sourire contre ma peau et l'air chaud qu'il expirait faisait voler mes cheveux en une douce caresse.

Mon frère repris ses caresses, qui devinrent plus demandeuses, plus poussées.  
Passant ses mains sur mon pantalon, partant du derrière au devant, il rampa en arrière en m'embrassant le torse avant de passer sa langue dans mon nombril,je me cambrai alors en murmurant son nom .

Mon frère s'installa entre mes jambes, frottant son érection plus que conséquente à la mienne, mes hanches s'arquèrent aux siennes ...

Je gémis d'impatience sous les doigts habiles de Hao, qui s'interrompit.

-Ah nan, soupirais-je, pas encore...

Mon jumeau m'embrassa et dit, en frôlant mon oreille de ses lèvres :

-C'est pas le meilleur des endroits, en plus je paris qu'il va encore y avoir quelqu'un pour nous interrompre...

Il se releva et m'aida à faire de même.

-Et où va-t-on, Niisan ? demandais-je au cas où.

-Chez toi. répondit-il simplement.

-EEEH ?

-Quoi, ça te pose un problème ? me demanda mon frère, avec un air boudeur.

-Nan, mais c'est qu'à la maison y'a Anna, puisqu'elle a réussir à prévenir mes...Euh...Nos parents...

Mon jumeau parût réfléchir un instant, il réduisit ses yeux à deux accents circonflexes et répondit :

-Très bien, raison de plus pour y aller !

Je me sentis gêné à cette idée mais déjà, mon aîné m'entraînait sur la route de la maison...

POV Hao

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nous arrivâmes à la maison de mon frère et passâmes par la fenêtre sans bruit.

Arrivés à la chambre, je verrouillais la porte et m'allongeais au côtés de Yoh, passant ma main sur son ventre.

Ma moitié soupira de bien-être et je rapprochais mes lèvres de son oreille.

-Alors Yoh, susurrais-je, prêt pour une nuit d'amour torride ?

Il rougit et passa sa main sur mon flanc avant d'aquiecser.

Je me plaçais au dessus de lui avec un sourire séducteur et l'embrassais, ma moitié en profita pour me débarrasser de ma cape, passant ses doigts sur mes omoplates, me faisant frémir...

Je le relevais vers moi et descendis la fermeture de sa veste, faisant migrer mes lèvres sur ses épaules rendues nues.

Passant une main sur son torse, je le fis se rallonger et en profitais pour reculer, arrivé à hauteur de son entre-jambe, j'ouvris la fermeture de son pantalon avec les dents et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je sentis la main de Yoh se promener sur mon torse et mes pectoraux avant de stopper sur la boucle de mon pantalon.

Je m'accrouppis, Yoh vint embrasser mes clavicules avec passion et descendis progressivement vers le-dit pantalon qui apparement lui posait des difficultés...

Je souris en entendant mon frère grogner, mais qui arriva cependant à me séparer de mon vêtement.

Je le rallongeait à nouveau et passais ma main sur son boxer suivant les contours de la bosse qui s'était formée, un gémissement étranglé franchit ses lèvres, aussitôt capturer par les miennes, avides de baisers...

-Hao-o... me supplia mon petit frère.

-Quelle impatience , fit-je, taquin avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Je retirai enfin le dernier morceau de tissu qui m'empêchais d'avoir Yoh tout entier.

POV Yoh

Mon frère me pris à nouveau dans ses bras, j'en profitai pour passer mes mains en-dessous de son boxer, l'enlevant par la même occasion.

Je commençais à avoir un peu d'appréhension et me tendis un peu lorsque je sentis l'un de doigts d'Hao pénétrer mon intimité, il me murmura de me détendre et m'embrassa avec ferveur.

Je sentit sa main attraper mon sexe et le masser doucement, au même moment, mon frère fit entrer un nouvel intrus en moi, j'émis un plainte vite remplacée par un gémissement de plaisir.

Hao retira alors ses doigts, me faisant grogner de frustration.

Je m'aggrippais au draps lorsque je sentis quelque chose de plus volumineux se presser contre mon intimitié.

Je hurlai de douleur en sanglotant.

Hao me pénétrait...

Bientôt mes sanglots de douleur fûrent remplacés par des sanglots de plaisir.

Mon frère s'assit sur le futon et, avec une facilité déconcertante, il me souleva et entra dans mon intimité.

J'eûs alors un long râle de plaisir en sentant ce membre si dur glisser en moi et passa mes bras autour du cou de mon jumeau enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou et nouant mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il avait pris un rythme soutenu mais me força à replier encore plus mes jambes, me possèdant plus entièrement...

Hao entra plus rapidement et profondément en moi, et petit à petit, nos gémissements se muèrent en véritables cris de plaisir.

Mes ongles s'enfonçaient parfois dans la peau de son dos, le faisant grogner...

Et une douce chaleur m'envahit, je me liberais en criant, fou d'extase, suivit peu de temps après par mon frère,  
qui s'écroula à mes côtés.

Je me bouinais contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

Il me releva délicatement le visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je fis promener mon index sur les pectoraux de mon frère, qui m'attrappa les mains et les embrassa à leurs tours...

-Otôto...

Je relevais la tête vers lui et remarquais son sourire taquin.

-La nuit n'est pas finie, tu sais...

Je lui souris de nouveau avant de repartir à la charge ...

POV Hao

xoxoxoxoxoxox

J'ouvris les yeux pour les poser sur ma moitié, qui dormait à poings fermés, je souris en repensant aux évènements de cette nuit...

L'Itako avait tout entendu...

Je l'avais senti derrière la porte de la chambre de mon frère...

Toute sa haine dirigée vers moi...

Je me demandais tout de même comment les Asakuras voulaient procédés pour nous séparer.  
Et me rendis compte que, depuis que Yoh était avec moi :

Premièrement, je n'avait plus tué personne.  
Deuxièment, j'avais laissé de côté mes projets de conquète et de crétion de mon royaume...

Etrange, vraiment...

Yoh m'avait vraiment tourné la tête, je ne me reconnaissais même plus.  
Il fallait que je retourne à mon état originelle, car actuellement, j'étais faible...

Cette pensée me répugna et je secouais la tête vigoureusement.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me retrouvais face aux yeux inquiets de mon jumeau.

-Niisan... daijoubu ? me demanda-t-il.

-Hai, répondis-je en me massant les tempes.

-Nous devrions retrouver les autres, nan ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ? dit-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il se releva en souriant alors que je restais allongé ; je souris et ajoutais :

-Ah oui, au fait, Anna a tout entendu...

Mon petit frère, occupé à mettre un jean, se retourna vers moi, le visage emprunt d'une jolie teinte rouge ...

Par le Great Spirit, Yoh était adorable et il allait finir par me rendre complètement dingue...

Mon jumeau se contenta de répondre par un sourire gêné...

POV Yoh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Salut les mecs ! nous aborda joyeusement l'Aïnou, suivit par un Chinois particulièrement austère ce matin.

-Yo, répondis-je sur le même ton entousiaste, tenant Hao par la main.

-Yoh-Kun, Hao...nous salua Manta, toujours un peu crispé lorsqu'il se trouvait face à mon frère.

-Vous avez dormis chez toi ? me demanda mon meilleur ami.

-Hai, répondit Hao d'un air supérieur.

-Et Anna... ?

-On ne l'a pas vu du tout ! m'exclamais-je en souriant.

Mes amis eurent l'air soulagé.

Je remarquais que mon frère et Ren se battaient du regard, c'était à celui qui ferait le plus peur apparement...

Horo semblait l'avoir remarqué, il était très gêné de se retrouver entre ces deux feux...

Ryu arriva, nous salua tous et dit, d'un air ravi :

-Le Shaman Fight reprend dans quelques jours ...

-Pourquoi il avait été suspendu déjà ? demanda Horo, complètement dans les vappes.

-Apparement, il y aurait eu des petits malins qui se seraient éclater à derégler la barrière de protection du ring, expliqua calmement Hao.

J'observais mon frère, inquiet.

Et s'il remettait en marche ses projets ?

Que ferais-je ?

Je ne pourrais pas le suivre.  
Je ne pourrais pas voir tous ces gens mourir...

Hao caressa ma main.  
Je dardais mon regard sur lui, qui me souriait.

Oops, il a lu dans mes pensées...

Je me grattais la nuque, gêné.

Il approcha ses lèvres mon oreille et murmurait :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Otôto, ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Il termina sa phrase en désignant d'un signe de tête, Goldova, qui venait de faire son apparition à la télé du café où nous nous trouvions. Le vieux avait l'air contrarié, il respira un bon coup et annonça :

-Le Shaman Fight ne reprendra hélas pas...

La foule émit des protestations.

-Le Great Spirit a été dérobé . continua le Pache.

Nous nous dévisagèrent tous à tour de rôle avec un regard interrogateur.

-Voici une vidéo de l'enlevement du Great Spirit.

Une vidéo débuta alors, montrant le Great Spirirt.

Plusieurs sillouettes se détachaient devant lui.

Je devins livide, reconnaisant les X.

-Niisan, commençais-je, paniqué.

Mon frère mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et désigna 6 autres sillouettes, un peu en retrait.

Il commenta :

-Celle la plus a droite appartient à ta copine Kira, à ses côtés se trouve ta bien-aimée fiancée, et après il s'agit de tes parents et grands-parents...

Mes amis restèrent silencieux, digérant difficilement l'information donnée par Hao.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'Aïnou

to be continued...

Nagareboshi/perplexe/ Il est bien mon lemon ? Soyez sympa c'est mon premier !

Tenshi/confiante/ J'ai déjà vu pire !

Calvin : Ouais, ça peu aller...

Nagareboshi : N'empêche que j'en ai chier ! J'espère que ça gâche pas trop l'histoire...

Shuldrâ/ nouvelle adhérente au HaoYoh/ Biiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je veux le même pour mon HoroReneeuuhhhh !

Yoh/les yeux en coeur/ c'est très...euh... détaillé... Niisan y sait y faire ! Y a pas à dire !

Hao/sourire confiant/ évidemment Otôto /désigne la cassette qu'Azalée a gentimment prêter à Tenshi/ c'est quoi comme film ?

Nagareboshi/rouge/ beuhhh.../fais signe à Tenshi de se tirer avec la cassette/ Tu vas pas aimer, c'est de l'action...

Hao/ chope la cassette/ ça tombe bien, j'adore l'action, moi /met la cassette/ ...

Yoh/ concentré sur la cassette/ Y a pas à dire, Y a vraiment de l'action !

Tenshi/invite Yoh à s'assoir vers elle/ C'est bien, ne ?

Yoh/sourit/ viiiiii !

Tenshi/attention entièrement captée par la vidéo/ Faust a raison, t'as un très beau profil là-dessus !

Yoh/rougit/ Merci...

Tenshi/ Faut remercier Azalée-Sama !

Hao/livide/ QUOIIII C'EST AZALEE QUI T'AS FILE CA ?

Tenshi/ fait apparaître un gros marteau enflammé/ Touche à Azalée-sama connard et tu meurs !

Calvin/ les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites/ Elle fout les boules ma soeur desfois ! Hé, Hao-chan, si tu lèves la main sur ma soeur, tu vas comprendre ta douleur !

Hao/ provocant/ Je demande à voir !

Calvin/ sourire sadique/ Prépare-toi à annoncer à tes proches que tu es une fille !  
/ lui courre après avec l'intention de le castrer/

Yoh/ pleure/Et moi aprèèèèèèssss ?

Nagareboshi/regard vers les lecteurs/ Lemon bien ou pas bien ? REVIEWS ! Encouragements pour Yoh ? REVIEWS ! Grosses baffes dans la gueule à Calvin ? REVIEWS !

Calvin/pointe l'auteuse du doigt/ Après lui, c'est toi qui y passe ! 


	7. Choix

Sentiments

Disclamer : Il y a seulement le personnage que je peux pas saquer ( et pas que moi d'ailleurs) qui est à moi,  
hé oui, vous avez trouvé ! Il y a que cette peste de Kira qui m'appartient ! J'aurais préféré qu'on m'offre les jumeaux,  
et ben nan /regarde autour d'elle/ Mais pour l'instant je m'en fout parce qu'ils habitent chez moi !

Calvin/arrive/ c'est bon, j'ai installé la petite garce dans l'instrument de torture !

Nagareboshi : cool ! Mets-le en marche et on se tire !

Dans une lointaine partie de mon cerveau, dans une maison ressemblant à celle des bisounours...

Tenshi/ les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe que Sen Chizu lui a donné/RRRRôôôôôôôôôô ! Sen Chizu-Sama a fait un gentil cadeau / relève la tête/ Je veux faire partager mon bonheur avec ma Nêsan chérie !  
VVVIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !

/Tenshi arrive vers les autres/

Nagareboshi/ cligne des yeux/ t'étais partit ?

Calvin/ tape l'auteuse/ bien sûr, Tenshi manque à tout le monde quand elle est pas là !

Tenshi/ z'yeux en coeur/ Nêsan, y'a Sen Chizu-sama qui m'a donné une enveloppe !

Shuldrâ : Fais voir !

Tenshi/ sourire-kawai-que-personne-y-résiste/ viiiii !

/Les 3 autres regardent par-dessus son épaule/

/Tenshi ouvre l'enveloppe et regarde les photos/

Calvin / les yeux exorbités/...

Calvin : ENLEVE CA ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MA SOEUR REGARDE CA !

Shuldrâ/ perplexe/ ça sert plus à rien, c'est déjà fait Nêsan !

Tenshi/ à Shuldrâ/ elles sont très réussies ! on devrait en faire un livre et l'éditer !

Shuldrâ/approuve/ très bonne idée !

Calvin/ la mâchoire tombante/ c'est pas vrai, par l'Enfer /jette un petit coup d'oeil à une photo/ Mmmmm... Pas mal celle-là.../prends le tas de photos/ ouais... C'est pas mal du tout/ se tire avec les photos/

Tenshi/coure après sa soeur/ attends ! Je veux voir aussieuh !

Nagareboshi/pointe la télé du doigt/ On a pas fini de regarder la cassette d'Azalée-chan.  
Ben tant pis, elles sont toutes parties... Je vais me la regarder toute seule Yak ! Yak ! Yak !  
Donc, merci à Sen Chizu, Sen Seddy, Azalée, Gwenaëlle, Shini Noeru et Seddy...pour leurs z'entilles reviews !

Et voilou le...

Chapter 7 !

POV Hao

-Nous devons récupérer le Great Spirit, exposa calmement le Chinois.

-Et les Anges, t'en fais quoi ? remarqua l'Aïnou.

Je les dévisageais à tour de rôle avec un sourire mesquin, et sentit le regard inquiet de ma précieuse moitié sur moi.

Je caressais alors la main de Yoh pour le rassurer.

-Allons-y, on verra bien en arrivant, proposa Faust, optimiste.

Les autres acquiescèrent et nous partîmes vers la Terre Sacrée des Etoiles.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cette bande de crétins finis nous attendaient.

Anna me fusilla du regard en voyant ma main sur la hanche de "son" fiancé, je lui rendis son regard et lui souris le plus hypocritement du monde.

Je remarquais que Kira et le garçon aux cheveux verts s'éclipsaient ssez discrètement sous le regard de l'autre petite peste et de son larbin.

Yoh se décolla de moi et fixait sa famille, livide.

Keiko l'observait avec douceur tandis que le reste de la famille lui portait un regard accusateur, dur et froid.

Cette situation me répugnait.  
Les Asakura me répugnaient.

Ils étaient faibles et pensaient pouvoir me barrer la route.

Envoyer mon frère à la mort en essayant de me battre illustrait bien leur stupidité maladive.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté dont mon jumeau était capable, il ne pourrait jmais me battre...

Mikihisa s'avança vers nous et s'addressa à Yoh :

-Mon fils...commença-t-il, Tu t'es laisser embobiner par les belles paroles de ce monstre, reviens avec nous, tu ne dois pas rester avec Hao, tu ne dois pas le laisser créer son monde. Sais-tu seulement combien de personnes sont mortes de ses mains ? Nous sommes ta famille, nous avons toujours été là pour toi ! Alors remplis ton devoir en tant qu'Asakura !

Mon jumeau baissa tristement la tête.

Les amis de mon frère ne dîrent rien, ils ne voulaient pas envenimer les choses par des propos mal-placés, d'un certain côté, je les comprennais.

-Une "famille", ne ? commençais-je bouillonnant de colère, dis-moi Mikihisa, comment considères-tu Yoh ? Après tout, tu n'as jamais vraiment été là pour lui...

L'homme au masque d'oiseau se tendit.

-Tu parles d'une famille, repris-je avec un sourire carnassier, élever son propre fils seulement dans l'espoir de tuer son frère jumeau est sûrement une conduite exemplaire pour les parents que vous êtes, ne ! finis-je,ironique.

-HAO ! gronda Mikihisa, retenue par le bras de son épouse, inquiète de la tournure des évenements.

Je jettais un coup d'oeil à ma moitié qui restait totalement inactive, les yeux fixés dans le vide...

Je soupirai, reprennant sa main et la serrant discrètement en signe de réconfort.

-Asukura Hao, commença Marco en réajustant ses lunettes, tu ne mérites pas une seule peine capitale, mais .  
AU MOINS UN MILLIARD ! hurla-t-il, hors-de-lui, me prenant pour cible avec son pistolet.

Je lui répondis par un rire sarcastique, les provocant à nouveau.

-Yoh... commença à nouveau Mikihisa, il te faut choisir. Contrairement à toi, nous n'avons pas eu ce choix.  
Il nous a fallut t'envoyer au combat pour le bien de tous.  
Tu dois battre Hao, n'oublis pas son but et ses victimes !

Mon frère releva tristement la tête vers notre gébiteur, les lèvres tremblantes, ne pouvant prononcer un mot.

Je le pris dans mes bras et fusilla Mikihisa du regard.

Yoh pleurait...

Je le serrais plus contre moi, le collant carrément à ma peau.

Son dos se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots qui se perdaient au creux de mon cou.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Miki baissa la tête, devinant sans aucun doute mes intentions.

Les Anges et leur chef attaquèrent, stoppés par Spirit Of Fire.

Je me retrounais face aux amis de ma précieuse moitié et leur fis signe de décamper rapidement.

L'Itako pris le même chemin, je ne l'en empêcha pas.

Sous la chaleur trop élevée, Yoh s'évanouit, me permettent d'en finir avec cette bande d'attardés.

Ils y passèrent tous.

Carbonisés par ces flammes qu'ils désiraient tant détruire.

Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, je pus voir une boule de lumière au milieu des centres de mes adversaire...

Une sourire carnassier ourla mes lèvres.

1000 ans d'attente au bout de mes doigts...

Le Great Spirit en forme esprit, prêt à m'appartenir...

Je voulu m'approcher.  
Sentir cette puissance sous mes doigts.  
Mais un poid m'en empêcha.

Yoh...

Je soupirais, posant mon regard sur mon amant de petit frère puis, sur le Great Spirit.

1000 ans d'attente...

Je posais délicatement Yoh sur le sol et déposais un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, goûtant une dernière fois à la saveur fruitée de mon Otôto et caressant une dernière fois ses cheveux soyeux.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant de me diriger vers le Great Spirit et de le faire mien, avant de m'envoler vers une destination inconnue...

POV Yoh

J'ouvris les yeux et me mis en position assise, me remémorant les derniers événements...

Hao...

Le goût amer sur mes lèvres...

Le goût de l 'abandon...

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en pleurant...

Pourquoi ?

Après avoir fait tout ce chemin...

Je sentis une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Ren...

Derrière lui se tenaient tous mes amis ... Et Anna, un peu plus en retrait...

Je me relevais avec difficultés et baissais les yeux.

-Si je le revois sois certain que je lui fais la peau, grogna l'Aïnou, se qui fit apparaître un micro-sourire sur mes lèvres.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Deux semaines plus tard...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Mes amis essayaient de me laisser seul le moins souvent possible.

Ils essayaient d'effacer la blessure de mon coeur, même Anna faisait des efforts, incroyable, non ?

Elle me souriait presque et ne m'avait pas encore engueulé, comme elle le faisait habituellement...

Il fallait dire que, Hao partit, elle reprenait sa place de fiancée...

Je soupirais...

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, il m'avait abandonné.  
Préférant le pouvoir et la vengeance...

Nouveau soupir...

Il allait encore falloir que je me mette sur son chemin...

Aurais-je seulement le courage de me battre contre lui ?

Lyserg et Kira habitaient désormais avec nous, ils avaient bien l'intention de venger leurs compagnons et, souvent, pensant que je m'étais remis de ma récente rupture, nous faisaient par de leurs projets ...

A chaque fois, les entendre presque jouir à l'idée de tuer Hao, me donnais envie de vomir.

La seule chose positive là-dedans était le fait que Horo et Ren se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils avaient d'ailleurs la ferme intentions de "botter les cul de ce trou-du-cul" comme ils le disaient si bien...

Dommage que ça ne me remonte pas le moral .  
Manta, quant à lui, essayait d'avoir un maximum d'informations sur mon frère, sur ces agissements et les lieus où il se trouvait...

Je desespèrais, mais personne ne le remarquaient...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Yoh...

Je me retournais dans mon lit et fixais la blonde, les joues roses, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Si tu veux passer la nuit avec moi, tu peux, dit-elle, avant de partir sans attendre la réponse.

Et cette nuit, comme toutes celles qui suivîrent, elle renouvella sa demande, s'enfuyant presque avant ma réponse.  
Et cette nuit, comme toutes celles qui suivîrent, je ne répondis rien et passais la nuit seul, noyé dans ma solitude et mon désespoir.

Un mois, demain...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Nous devons détruire Hao une fois pour toute, exposa Lyserg.

La plupart de mes amis approuvèrent. Ren et Horo se jettèrent un regard inquiet en pensant à moi, Faust posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, mais je ne broncha pas, encaissant toutes les insultes du garçon aux cheveux verts vis-à-vis de mon jumeau et la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il lui réservait...

POV Hao

Le Grand Canyon.  
Magnifique oeuvre naturelle...

Je soupirais...

Un mois aujourd'hui que j'avais abandonné mon jumeau.  
Un mois aujourd'hui que je me morfondais...

Yoh.  
La seule personne que j'avais vraiment aimée...

Situation stupide, le Grand Hao Asakura ne regrette jamais...

Je soupirais à nouveau...

J'avais le Great Spirit, ce que j'avais toujours désiré.  
Mais j'hésitais à mettre mon plan en marche...

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête...

Pas de laisser-aller !  
C'était pour les faibles.

Un sourire carnassier ourla mes lèvres.

Yoh viendrait à moi quoiqu'il en coûte.

Et je le ferais mien une fois encore.

To be continued...

Tenshi,Shuldrâ et Calvin/ mâchoires au sol/ c'est quoi CA ?

Nagareboshi/ moue boudeuse/ ben quoi, il fallait des rebondissements quand même !

Shuldrâ/ heureuz/ futur HoroReneuhhh !

Nagareboshi/ se gratte la nuque/ C'est un peu pour ça que...

Calvin/ On va finr par se croire devant le Feux de l'Amour, si tu continues !

Yoh/ admire son frère/ Rôôôôô ouiii les Feux de l'Amouurrr ...

Hao/sourire taquin/Tu m'as appelé Otôto ?

/Les jumeaux se dirigent vers le placard (avec un grand "P") /

Nagareboshi/ à Tenshi/ la connexion internet est bien mise ?

Tenshi/ sourire en coeur/ viiii !

Nagareboshi/ à l'ordi/ on filme les jumeaux et on fait profiter à toutes les fangirls via Internet, si c'est pas beau le progrès !

Tenshi/ admire encore les photos qu'elle a fait dévelloppée en grand ( 789 sur 890) en piallant/ merciii boocoupp o

Nagareboshi : Me taper pââââââs ! mais vous pouvez faire par de vos impression (sans me massacrer onegai )  
par REVIEWS ! Si vous plais ! pleaseuh ! Onegai ! Par favor ! 


	8. Retrouvaille au Mexique

Sentiments

Discalmer : Je voudrais bien Hao pour mon anniversaire de l'an prochain, c'est possible ?

Tenshi/pleure/ T'ES MISSANTE T'AS ENCORE CASSE MON COUPLEUUHHH !

Nagareboshi : désolé de vous avoir toutes frustrées sur ce coup mais vous allez quand même pas me faire croire qu'Hao se rangerait aussi facilement ! Il se complique la vie tout seul ! Mais faut pas s'inquièter, moi, je connais la fin (heureusement !) et c'est une Happy End !

Calvin/ menace l'auteuse de lui foutre un pain/ ben j'espère bien parce que sinon, il y aura de la Nagareboshi au p'tit déj'

Nagareboshi/grosse goutte/ Bref, ce chapitre n'améliore pas vraiment la relation des jumeaux, enfin, pitètre un tit peu.

Shuldrâ/les yeux ronds/ je crois plutôt que t'as intérêt à les remettre ensemble vite fait !

Nagareboshi/sceptique/ à ce compte-là, mon chapitre précedent ne servait à rien !

Tenshi/regard-boudeur-de-petit-ange-trééés-en-colère/ Nêêêêêsan chéri-d'amour-que-j'admire-et-que-j'aime-du-plus-profond-de-mon-petit-coeur tu peux buter la MECHANTE auteuse ! A cause d'elle Azalée-samaa repris sa cassetteuh et j'avais même pas finit de regarder !

Calvin : c'est vrai, ça/pointe l'auteuse du doigt/elle, elle l'a finit mais pas nous ... Alors TAAAYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

/coure derrière Nagareboshi avec sa hache/

Nagareboshi : AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG JE CREEEVVVEEE !

/observation d'une auteuse en train d'agoniser/

Shuldrâ : Euh ... Nêsan... Et l'histoire, elle fait comment pour être amélioré maintenant que tu l'as zigouillée...

Calvin : Laisse-moi faire !

Shuldrâ/grosse goutte et pense/ mon Dieu, ça va être pire !

Calvin/ balance sa hache sur la tronche de Shuldrâ/ Pense ça encore un fois et je t'achève !  
Bref en espèrant que se sera mieux que se qu'à fait l'autre pomme !

GO Chapter 8 by Calvin Testuna No Mioshy ( YEAH !)

POV Yoh

Ce matin, nous sommes arrivés au Mexique.

J'aurais préféré ne jamais y mettre les pieds, sachant que nous sommes ici pour tuer mon frère.  
Je me demande quand même s'il y a pensé...

Un mois que nous sommes séparés.  
Un mois que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

L'un des espions de ma famille nous a informé de la présence de mon jumeau en ses lieux.  
Je me demande s'il va bien...

Je soupire...

Anna, à mes côtés, me prend la main, je la laisse faire, trop occupé à penser à Hao...

Les autres...

A part Lyserg et Kira, tous sont au courant que mes sentiments vis-à-vis de mon jumeau sont inchangés...

Et Anna qui ne veut pas l'admettre...

Nouveau soupir...

Il faut que je parle à mon frère... Au moins pour connaître la raison de son départ...

POV Hao

-Hao-sama...

-Oui Opacho, je sais. Il est proche de nous...

Je regardais le petit Africain en souriant.

-Hao-sama... Deux X-Laws sont présents à ses côtés... m'informa Rackist ( c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit !)

Deux X ? Sûrement les deux autres minables qui ont lâchement abandonner leur amis...

Je soupirais...

Remarque... J'avais la même chose à Yoh...

Je ne me posais pas de questions.  
Supposant qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre...

J'avais abandonné mes deux premières femmes de la même manière...

C'était différent pourtant.

Elles, je ne les avait jamais aimé...

Yoh...

Pourquoi ai-je envie que tu me pardonnes ?

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête.

Le Grand Asakura Hao en pleine déprime.  
Hilarant... Et vraiment.  
Petit .

Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je ne suis pas un faible.

Un sourire carnassier ourla mes lèvres.

C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, mon projet allait commencer.

POV Yoh

Après une heure de marche, nous arrivâmes devant une falaise.

J'avais besoin d'air, entendre Lyserg et la brune répéter sans cesse leur plan me rendais malade à mourir.

Je perçus une fissure et prétextant un besoin urgent, je m'y engouffrais, seul.

Traversant la falaise de part en part, j'arrivais dans un défilé.

Je m'adossais au rocher et inspirais à fond, mes pensées toujours tournées vers Hao.

Soudain j'entendis glousser et une voix fluette s'éleva.  
Je n'eus aucun mal à identifier leurs propriétaires ...

Je marchais alors tranquillement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient mon jumeau et le petit Opacho.

-Ohayo Otôto, me salua mon frère dès mon arrivée.

-Yoh-sama, dit le petit Africain, en guise de salut.

Je ne répondis pas, mon coeur battait tellement vite dans ma poitrine...

Hao fit signe à l'autre shaman de partir.

Dès que cela fut fait, il darda son regard dans le mien, attendant visiblement un signe de ma part...

-Hao... Je..., fut tout ce que je pus dire : Kira et Lyserg attaquèrent mon frère à ce moment-là.

Hao para parfaitement leur attaque.

Je soupirais de soulagement, constatant que mon frère restait plus fort que les deux autres.

Kira sourit hypocritement avant d'attaquer Hao, qui, cette fois, ne vit pas venir le coup.

Il faut dire que l'attaque fut tellement rapide que, même moi, je ne rien pus voir, sauf le sang que coulait de l'épaule de mon jumeau.  
Je restais totalement pétrifié alors que Lyserg, devenu tout aussi rapide, chargea mon frère.  
Qui se reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, sous les gloussements joyeux des derniers X.

La brune se tourna alors vers moi et eut un rictus mauvais -je le sentis vraiment TRES mal- et commença :

-Que faisais-tu avec lui, Yoh ? T'as oublié qu'il t'as lâchement abandonné ? Il t'as utilisé pour tuer les X et ta famille,  
et toi, tu aurais été près à retourner avec lui ? As-tu seulement pensé à Anna ? Yoh..., elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit,  
en colère, Tu mérites la peine capitale pour trahison et infidèlité !

Ma mâchoire tomba au sol.

J'observais la réaction de Lyserg, qui ne sembla pas conserné le moins du monde...

Je sentis le vent se lever et constatais que la soeur aînée demon "adorable" fiancée allait lançer son attaque mortelle.  
Je fermais les yeux mais ne sentis rien venir...

J'étais déjà mort ?

Dans ce cas, ça avait été rapide et non-douloureux...

Je me risquais à ouvrir un oeil et vis que mon frère avait invoqué Spirit Of Fire et avait stoppé l'Ange en pleine attaque.

-Personne... articula lentement Hao, qui avait quand même un peu de mal à contenir son adversaire, Ne... Touche... à...YOH !

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? répondit Kira.

La jeune fille se concentra et réussit à dédoubler son fantôme...

C'était VRAIMENT pas mon jour.  
J'aurais VRAIMENT dû rester couché...

POV Hao

Je me retournais et vis le corps inerte de mon frère sur le sol.

Dans un ultime effort, je parvins à me débarrasser de mes assaillants et me précipitais vers Yoh.

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans un abris sûr et loin de tout.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Mon frère resta évanouit pendant une semaine.

Ce n'était pas étonnant vu le traumatisme crânien qu'il avait...

Le coup reçut était assez grave mais il n'en mourrait pas...

Déjà une bonne nouvelle...

Je soupirais.  
Si je n'avais pas agit inconsidérément dès le début, rien ne serait arrivé...

Alors que je ruminais mes pensées, je ne vis pas mon frère ouvrir les yeux et m'observer avec un air étrange sur le visage.

Je me retournais et fixais Yoh, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

To be continued...

Tenshi/fait la moue/ ça peut aller mais c'est court par-rapport à se qu'écrit Nagareboshi !

Calvin/ baisse la tête/ Ouais, mais j'ai sentis que j'allai partir en live.

Shuldrâ : c'est à dire ?

Nagareboshi : Moi, je pari qu'elle voulait faire en sorte qu'Hao en bave encore plus en effaçant la mémoire de Yoh-kun, ne ?

Calvin/mâchoire tombante/ Tout-à-fait ! Comment que t'as su ?

Shuldrâ : Tu paris combien que c'est l'idée qu'elle avait en tête au départ ...

Nagareboshi/se tourne vers les lecteurs/ c'était bien ? pas Bien ? REVIEWS ! Est-ce que l'idée du Yoh-Koi de Hao-Chan vous plaît ? Please ! Chuis en panne sèche d'inspi' ! 


	9. Peutêtre la fin

Sentiments

Disclamer : Calvin/ bras croisés en position conquérante/Les persos sont à Takei-sensei, mais vu que je suis immortelle, je n'ai qu'à attendre 70 ans et ils m'appartiendront légalement et la première qu'est pas contente,je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire conjuguer le verde " brûler" à tout les temps et tout les modes ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Mais d'un autre côté, vous me remercirez car vous bénéficierez de la vision d'un Hao particulièrement dénudé...

Tenshi/rouge/ ...

Calvin/regard sur son imôto/ Bref, il est hors de question que je laisse cette histoire entre les mains de la fanficteuse actuelle, désolée pour celles qui préféraient le travail de ma précédatrice.  
Je tiens aussi à remercier Sen-Chan pour son cadeau (j'en fais un TRES bon usage/ sourire lubrique)  
Et je laisse la main à ma petite-soeur-adorée afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre./ caresse la tête de la dîte-soeur/

Tenshi/ yeux en coeur/ Je tiens à remercier Seddy-sama pour sa participation à la fic en nous donnant son avis, grosss biiisoux daisuki !

Shuldrâ/ regarde aux alentours/ Elle est où Nagareboshi-San ?

Calvin/ pointe l'autre ordi/ One-shot... Après "Le jeu des sept minutes" elle en commence un autre, c'est aussi pour ça que c'est nous qui continuons l'histoire...

Shuldrâ/perplexe/ Quelle auteuse indigne ! Elle finit jamais se qu'elle commence ! Il faudrait penser à lui infliger un châtiment !

/Shuldrâ se tire avec un sourire sadique/

Calvin/sceptique/ J'hallucine, y'a Dieu qui se prends pour le Diable... Remarque... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça... Au moins, il y aurait plus à s'inquièter de la suite de cette fic, IoI !

Tenshi/ se tourne vers les lecteurs/ merci d'avoir lu jusque là et aussi de nous avoir reviewé, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Alors, c'est parti !

Chapitre 9 !

POV Hao

Je me retournais et fixais mon frère, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

Il observait la pièce avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Yoh se leva et alla vers un miroir, on aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait prononçer un mot.

Il posa sa main sur le miroir comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas, sa mâchoire trembla et il se retourna vers moi.

-Qui suis-je ? aricula-t-il, lentement.

Je le fixais, les yeux exorbités, puis me repris, ça devait être passager, avec le coup qu'il avait reçut, il ne fallait pas s'étonner...

-Yoh...soufflais-je.

-Eh ? fit simplement l'intéressé.

J'inspirais profondément et repris :

-Ton nom est Asakura Yoh, tu fais partie d'une prestigieuse famille de shaman dont nous sommes les derniers membres, les autres ayant été tués.

Mon frère sembla paniqué :

-Tués ? Mais ... Par qui ?

-Par moi, répondis-je d'un ton sans égal.

-Eh ? pourquoi ? demanda mon jumeau.

-Parce qu'ils n'approuvaient pas notre relation et qu'ils voulaient nous séparer.

-Notre relation...

-Yoh..., commençais-je,Comme tu l'as remarqué, je suis ton jumeau, bon j'ai été ton pire ennemi, je le conçois, mais..., j'hésitais à sortir les derniers mots, je suis aussi ton amant...

L'autre shaman resta pétrifié, totalement interloqué.

-Mo...Moi... Avec un... garçon mais tu es mon frère, ça ne se fait pas, quel genre de personne délabrés j'étais !

-Tu es la première personne que j'aime vraiment après milles ans d'existence, voilà ce que tu es.sifflais-je.

Yoh darda sur moi un regard triste et perdu, il avala difficilement sa salive et demanda :

-Et... Comment t'apelles-tu ? Qui-es-tu ?

Je fermais les yeux, mon coeur se serrant à l'étouffer.

-Moi, Hao... Je suis à la fois ton ancêtre et ton frère.

-Et c'est quoi... Cette histoire de shamans ?

Je m'assis sur le lit, mon frère fit de même et j'expliquais :

-Il y a un tournoi de shaman tous les 500 ans, le Shaman Fight, où le gagnant devient Shaman King...

Pendant une heure, je lui expliquais le déroulement du tournoi et les diverses choses qu'il avait oublié.  
Lui parlant uniquement des shamans et non de ses amis et de sa vie...

POV Yoh

Un grand vide à la place du cerveau, je ne me rappelais de rien.  
Et j'avais tellement mal à la tête.

-Et à par tout ça, j'ai des amis ?

Le garçon aux cheveux longs me regarda tendrement, je me sentis rougir, sérieusement, je me voyait mal entre ses bras...

"Amant"...

Je réfléchis un moment.

ça voulait dire qu'on avait déjà...

Ma respiration s'arrêta net et je passais à une belle teinte cramoisie.

Hao passa sa main gantée sur ma joue, je reculais vivement.

-Je... Désolé, dis-je, embarassé.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en souriant même si je voyais bien dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé.

-Oui, en effet, tu as des amis, reprit-il comme pour changer de sujet, et tu as aussi une ... fiancée...

Je sentis une once d'amertume dans sa voix lorsqu'il sortit le dernier mot.

-Oh... dis-je, et comment ai-je perdu la mémoire ?

Mon frère se gratta la nuque, apparement mal-à-l'aise.

-ça a un rapport avec... la relation qu'on avait à ce moment-là ? demandais-je, candidement.

Hao me fit face, une lueur étrange d'angoisse mêlée d'appréhension dans le regard.

-Pardonne moi Yoh, tout est de ma faute, lâcha-t-il.

-Eh ?

-Je t'ai abandonné pour le pouvoir et tu as tenté de me retrouver, deux de tes amis veulent ma mort et tu t'es opposer à eux.

-Ah. répondis-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir quand je sentis deux bras puissants autour de mes épaules, j'aurais voulu me débattre mais ce contact me parut normal, presque logique et je me collais contre lui, laissant libre cours à mes larmes...

-Yoh, me glissa mon jumeau au creux de l'oreille, j'ai été idiot pardonne-moi.

POV Hao

J'avais envie de vomir.

Yoh...

J'allais le perdre...

Une larme glissa de ma joue jusque sur le nez de ma moitié, qui releva la tête.

Ma mâchoire tremblait.

Et si cette amnésie était définitive, et si Yoh ne ...

Je secouais la tête.

Non, le Grand Asakura Hao n'était pas un faible.  
Il ne se laissait pas entraîner dans ce genre de tourbillon sentimental...

Merde...

Que devais-je faire ?  
Je sentis mon jumeau me caresser le dos et le souvenir de notre nuit me revint en mémoire.

Re-merde... 

Yoh me regardais, inquiet, il était vraiment tentant,ce regard... ces lèvres entre-ouvertes.  
Je détournais le regard avec difficulté.

-Hao... souffla mon petit frère.

Voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il leva une main hésitante vers ma joue, me tournant le visage vers lui.

-S'il te plaît...

Je le serrais plus fort entre mes bras, son visage au creux de mon cou, mes lèvres frôlèrent son oreille alors que mon nez était plongé dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux plus te perdre, murmurais-je, plus jamais...

Il se détacha de moi, les joues en feu.

Je l'avais perdu...

(Tenshi/regard-kawai-chibi-eye: Nan, me taper pas, ça s'arrange après !)

POV Yoh

Mon frère me déposa devant mes amis,après leur avoir expliqué mon état. Il me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et partit sans se retourner, je me sentis étrange,ayant comme un manque.

Hao...

Merde, pensais-je.

J'allais rappeler mon jumeau mais fus durement retenu, je me retournais et fixais la jeune fille blonde en face de moi...

-Yoh, tu restes ici.dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

xoxoxoxoxo

Deux semaines que j'étais avec mes amis.  
Deux semaines que j'avais perdu la mémoire.  
Deux semaines sans voir Hao.

Je pouvais pas mentir, je l'aimais.  
Je savais même pas pourquoi...

-Yoh... commença l'Aïnou, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Je répondis d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler . renchérit discrètement le Chinois.

-Bein, en fait... avouais-je, je crois que j'aime mon frère...

Tout deux sourîrent.

-ça, on le savait !

Ma mâchoire tomba au sol. Je devais leur avoir dis avant de perdre la mémoire...

-Oui, on avait déjà vu avant et aussi ...après... votre rupture... termina Ren.  
Bref, reprit-il, nous devons agir, le Great Spirit est entre les mains d'Hao et Lyserg et Kira n'ont pas l'intention de le laisser filer...

POV Hao

Encore ses deux petits rats, à cause d'eux, j'avais perdu Yoh, ils allaient le sentir passer !

Le combat s'engagea à mon désavantage, les deux autres étant plus rapides que jamais...

Mais, ils n'atteignaient pas la moitié de la puissance du Spirit Of Fire...

Leurs attaques étaient bien menées et avaient pour don de me décontenancer...

La brune utilisa un sceau, renforçant son esprit.

Je souris : que de bagatelles !

Il y eu juste un ennui : le dit-sceau absorbait mon furyoku.

Dans peu de temps, je n'aurais plus aucunes défenses et il me sera impossible d'invoquer mon fantôme.

Merde.

J'utilisais alors la toute puissance du Great Spirit, lorsque j'entendis une voix familière m'appelée de manière affolée.

Yoh...

Ici...

Mon coeur bondit, si bien que je ne vis pas Kira me renvoyer mon attaque.

Mon jumeau utilisa son over soul pour s'envoler et venir ainsi me récupérer durant ma chute.

Nos regards se croisèrent et nos lèvres s'éffrolèrent mais un cri strident nous fit relever la tête.

Kira et le Great Spirit semblaient disparaître...

Je soupirais...

Adieu mes rêves de conquète...

Je dardais mon regard dans celui de mon frère qui me sourit malicieusement.

-ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose... dit-il, mystérieusement.

-Yoh...Comment ? demandais-je.

-Anna... souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser et de murmurer : Laisse moi tomber encore une fois et je t'assure que tu le regretteras...

Je sentis ses larmes sur ma peau et releva délicatement son visage vers le mien.

-Je l'ai assez regretté, tu sais...

Il me sauta carrément dessus, encerclant ma taille de ses jambes et m'embrassant passionnément.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

-Et si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre vraiment...dit-je, sincèrement.

Il me sourit et je repris, malicieux :

-Yoh... Tu te souviens... De Balty ?

Mon jumeau me regarda, perplexe.

-L'oiseau bleu ?

-Moui, il pouvait réaliser 3 voeux...exposais-je.

-Hein ? Comment le génis d'Aladdin ? dit bêtement mon petit frère.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais, là maintenant ? demandais-je, taquin.

-Eh ?

-Un enfant de toi. finis-je en embrassant Yoh et caressant son ventre, coupant court à toute protestation.

-Wooo les mecs ! hurla l'Aïnou, fin heureux, tenant la main du Chinois.

Yoh rompit le baiser et offrit un sourire-banane (expression commune de Tenshi lol) aux nouveaux venus.

-Un autre couple, chouette, dit candidement ma moitié, alors que je le reposais à terre.

POV Yoh

Enfin à la maison, ça fait du bien, après un si long vol...

Mais, étrangement, l'habitation était vide...

C'est vrai qu'Anna est repartie au Mont Osorezan, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...

Lorsqu'elle a vu que, même en étant amnésique, j'aimais toujours Hao à en mourir, elle a abandonné...

Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant de m'avoir redonner la mémoire...

Même si j'ai un peu mal au coeur pour elle...

Mais mon amour pour Hao était trop fort pour que je passe à côté...

Et puis, mon coeur avait assez souffert...

Je fouillais la cuisine du regard et sourit en voyant le principal concerné, la tête dans le frigo.

Et dire que bientôt, on allait être trois dans cette maison...

Un sourire béat franchit mes lèvres alors que je m'approchait de mon frère aîné, quémandant un baiser.

-Hao... susurrais-je au creux de son oreille.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je continuais :

-Tu veux bien me faire un enfant ce soir ?

THE END ! (sauf indication contraire par review !)

Tenshi/contente/ FINISH !

Nagareboshi/pleure/j'aurais tant voulut qu'elle ne se finisse jamais ...

Calvin/lève les yeux au ciel/ Heureusement qu'on s'en est occupés alors !

Nagreboshi/pleure tj/ T'es pas sympa !

Shuldrâ : Nous tenons donc à remercier Seddy-chan !

Les 4 s'inclinent en guise de remerciements.

Calvin/à Seddy/ T'as intérêt à prendre ça pour un GRAND HONNEUR que je daigne me pencher pour toi ! Je suis un dieu après tout, mais vu que tu nous a fais voir une fantastique fic, je te devais au moins ça !

Tenshi/sourire kawai/ Donc, lecteurs, si vous aimez rire et le HaoYoh, la fic de seddy "si ça se passait comme ça"  
Elle est géniale, j'ai adoré !  
Mais si vous plaît REVIEWWWWWWSSSSSS !  
/ s'addresse à Seddy/ T'as le bonjour de Okaa-Chan. 


	10. Roméo&Juliette

Sentiments spécial

Disclaimer : Si Takei-sensei veut bien m'échanger Hao contre Calvin, ça m'arrangerait !

Calvin/Regard-que-tu-peux-pas-en-réchapper-sans-que-ton-cerveau-soit-devenu-une-masse-gluante-et-poisseuse/ ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
Quand je pense qe j'ai sauvé ta fic.  
Voilà comment tu me remercies ? Seddy-chan, je peux t'emprunter El Blanco, s'il te plaît ? Moi, j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur elle...

Seddy : Bah non peux pas Calvin Plus tard, quand elle aura fait plein de fic HaoxYoh XDDD et puis l'aime bien ... El Blanco ... Veut pas m'en séparer...

Calvin/boude/Pas juste !  
Nagareboshi/Yeux en coeur/ Enfin quelqu'un qui me défends ! C'est tellement rare !

Calvin/grogne/Toi, baka, j'vais te faire la peau /coure après l'auteuse avec sa faux et sa hache/

Nagareboshi : SEDDY SAUVE MUUUAAAAAA ! JE POURRAIS PAS ECRIRE SIIINON !

Calvin/sourie de psychopathe/TU VAAAASSS MOOOUUURIIIIIIIRRR !

Tenshi et Shuldrâ /perplexes/On fait quoi ?

Seddy/ avec Tenshi et Shuldrâ/ Bonne question ... Bon /Sors son épée/ OVER SOUL MOBILE SWORD /protège Nagareboshi avec/

Calvin/grogne/ aucune chance contre moi, mais bon, toi/pointe l'auteuse du doigt/ Je t'accorde la rédemption temporaire. Dès que t'auras écris plein de fics, je te démonte.  
Nagareboshi/mains jointes devant Seddy-sama/ Tu m'as sauvée...Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante...

Seddy: fais un haoyoh et sa me suffira Tenshi/ admirative/ Elle a tenu tête à Nêsan, c'était jamais arriver avant, même Anna-san, elle fermait sa gueule et se faisait toute petite...

Seddy: c'est vrai? mais je suis admirative aussi devant Calvin! Elle a pas peur de El blanco! il faut dire qu'il fait la taille d'une baleine, il est aussi rapide qu'un dauphin et aussi féroce qu'un requin! et il a 3 trois langue-serpent!

Shuldrâ/signe de tête affirmatif/ Il faut dire que c'est Calvin qui a appris la fameuse Main Gauche à Anna (même si Anna ne maîtrise pas tout à fait) Mais il faut dire aussi qu'Anna a été la première a en bénéficier aussi...

Seddy: ooooooooh...

Calvin/Dans son coin boude et marmonne/ ... Surprise... Gamine... décontenancée.  
Tenshi/contente/ Dis Seddy-Chan, on fait un barbe-cul, tu viens ?

Seddy: j'arriveuuuuh!

Tenshi/yeux en coeur/ Je crois que tu m'as contaminée, je vois des Yoh enceinte partout !

Seddy : loool hé hé...

Chapitre spéciale : La pièce de théâtre du Lycée : Roméo&Juliette.

Yoh jubilait.

Un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles...

Il s'en était passé des choses !

Hao vivait avec lui depuis leur retour du Mexique et les deux garçon s'aimaient de plus en plus...

Après de nombreux efforts, Yoh réussit à faire inscrire son jumeau au lycée, sous la tutelle de la soeur de Ren, Jun.

D'ailleurs le chinois vivait une hstoire sans ombre avec l'Aïnou, c'était tant mieux, Yoh s'en serait voulut en sachant les sentiments de Ren à son égard,  
qui n'aurait jamais été réciproque.

Enfin, maintenant, il avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Horo, qui attendait ce moment depuis longtemps...

Et bientôt leur bonheur serait complet...

Yoh porta une main sur son ventre, pensant qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait le voeu d'hao et le sien.  
Dans quelques années, lorsqu'il serait prêt, le voeu se matérialiserait et donnerait aux jumeaux une heureux événement.

-Yoh, grouilles-toi, fainéant ! l'interpella Hao, depuis la cuisine.

L'interpellé se leva du lit, s'habilla et partit déjeuner vite fait, son jumeau ayant déjà déserté les lieux.

Il arriva à la salle de bain où Hai se brossait les dents.

-Ohayô Niisan ! salua Yoh enthousiaste.

L'autre shaman lui rendit son salut avant de lui faire un bisou dentifrice.

-Niisan, t's crâde, il est même pas bon ton dentifrice, s'idigna le cadet Asakura;

Son frère se contenta de glousser fortement en réponse.

xoxoxoxoxox

Tout deux se mirent en route pour leur lycée, main dans la main.

Un parfum de fin d'année flottait dans l'air en ce matin de juin.

Manta les attendait à la grille, comme à son habitude.

Les tension avec Hao semblaient se dissiper peu à peu, même si la fierté du shaman rendait parfois les choses plus ardues.

-Les rôles de la pièce ont été attribués hier ... commença Manta.

-Eh ? fit le cadet Asakura.

Il faut dire que lui et son frère aîné s'étaient gentiment éclipsés du cours de français pour rentrer chez eux,  
afin d'assister à un cours particulier d'SVT. (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Et donc, ils n'étaient pas au courant de la tournure de la pièce de fin d'année.

-Les rôles seront tous tenus par des garçons, filles s'occupent de la technique.il regarda Hao et reprit : Les filles ont toutes votés pour toi dans le rôle de Roméo.

-Et qui à le rôle de Juliette ?

Manta sourit :

-On a attribué ce rôle à Yoh...

Le susnommé rougit et serra plus fort la main de jumeau, celui-ci ajouta :

-Quel dommage, on va devoir se contenir devant tout le monde...

xoxoxoxoxox

-Woooo ! c'est fou ce que cette robe te va bien : commenta vicieusement l'Aïnou devant Yoh, avant de se faire pincer par un certain Chinois possessif.

Hao, lui-aussi en costume, passa son bras autour de la hanche de son jumeau et lui mordilla le cou.

-Touche à MA propriété et t'es mort, assura-t-il à l'intention de Horo.

Celui-ci partit en riant comme un dément, suivit d'un Ren passablement vexé.

-Bon, on commence par une scène romantique, ordonnèrent les filles.

Hao entraîna son frère sur l'estrade et, lisant son texte, il baisa sensuellement la main fine et douce de sa moitié, qui frissonna à ce contact.  
Puis, il darda un regard emplis de désirs sur le jeune homme, qui se sentit rougir.

Les filles de ce lycée (pour la plupart yaoïstes en puissance et auteuse de HaoYoh sur étaient déchaînées.

Le shaman aux cheveux longs obtint le silence et demanda :

-Y 'aurait pas une scène avec plus d'action ?

-Euh... Voilà, quand tu t'interpose entre ton cousin et le cousin de Juliette...

Hao rumina, il parlait pas de ce genre d'action-là !

-Yoh, murmura-t-il a l'oreille de son jumeau, il y a un placard au fond du couloir...

Sur ses derniers mots, il entraîna l'autre shaman rapidement vers le dit-placard...

xoxoxoxoxox

Les élèves qui passèrent par là entendirent des soupirs de plaisir et de contentement...

xoxoxoxoxox

Les deux jumeaux sortîrent discrètement de leur abris et rejoignîrent leur classe...

La représentation était dans une semaine ...

xoxoxoxoxox

La main de Yoh se crispa sur son ventre...

Comme toutes les nuits, depuis une semaine...

Demain avait lieu la représentation, il ne pouvait pas faire faux-bonds à ses amis...

Je suis prêt... pensa-t-il en caressant l'avant bras de son frère, qui l'enlaçait possessivement.

xoxoxoxoxox

21h00

Yoh inspira profondément, essayant d'oublier que le voeu se transformait au fond de lui.  
Il réussit, au prix de grands efforts, à tenir durant une demi-heure...

Entre deux actes, Hao vint voir son aimé.

-Yoh, tu ne vas pas bien. affirma-t-il.

-Je ... C'est pas grave, juste un coup de pompe, répondit son cadet et amant en souriant.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, décidant de ne pas lire dans les pensées de son frère.

La pièce reprit et Yoh se sentait au plus mal.

Arrivé à dix minutes de la fin, le jeune shaman tomba sur le sol, évanouit...

xoxoxoxoxox

Yoh ouvrit un peu les yeux et le posa sur son frère, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui.

Hao pit tendrement la main de sa moitié et lui annonça :

-Yoh, ton corps ... tu t'es évanouis et ton corps s'est transformé...

Le plus jeune le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es enceinte, Yoh...

La mâchoire du cadet tomba, et il retomba dans les pommes...

(clin d'oeil à Seddy-chan)

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Yoh...dit Hao doucement.

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux fermés mais le plus âgé le savait réveillé.

-Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, je ne te force pas, reprit-il, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa déception, Yoh la decela .

Le cadet ouvrit les yeux et fit un signe de tête négatif.

-Je veux le garder.Après tout, il est le fruit de notre amour et même si tu te décidais à m'abandonner, je le garderais. affirmatif.

Hao se mit à califourchon sur son jumeau, Yoh crut déceler une once de colère chez son amant.

-Jamais... Plus jamais... TU ENTENDS ! Hao prit la tête de sa jumeau entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne redis JAMAIS une chose pareille.

Yoh sourit et se blottit contre le torse de son frère qui le serra doucement dans ses bras.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

8 mois plus tard...

Hao revient à midi voir son frère.

-Tadaima ! dit-il d'une voix claire en entrant dans le salon.

yoh se leva et l'enlaça, l'embrassant amoureusement.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le plus âgé entre deux baisers.

-Hai sô desu ! répondit son Otôto, enthousiasthe, comme d'accoutumé. (oui, tout à fait)

Hao sourit et souleva son frère du sol, le transportant tel une mariée...

Yoh sourit à cette idée alors que son jumeau l'allongeait sur le lit, se plaçait à ses côtés et posait une main sur son ventre rebondit.

-Boku no koi... susurra Hao à l'oreille de son frère, je suis sûr que tu vas me donner le plus beau bébé du monde...

Yoh sourit à son tour et embrassa lagoureusement son frère...

La fin ? Peut-être...

Tenshi : Alorss ?

Calvin : kawaiiii !

Shuldrâ : vIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tenshi : Veux des reviews, moi. Veux des avis,moi. ONEGAIIII ! Sinon, je vous envoie ma nêsan-chérie-d'amour-qui-fait-pas-de-quartier,NA ! 


	11. un bébé peut en cacher un autre

Sentiments

Disclaimer :

Tenshi : Bien que Hao-chama et Yoh-chan passent leurs vacances ici, ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils nous appartiennent, ne ?

Calvin / Si. Justement.

Tenshi : Bein, nêsan chérie, t'es fâchée ?

Calvin : Oui, cette saleté de Shuldrâ a bousillé ma poupée gonflable en forme d'Hao.

Yoh/étonné et ravi/ ça existe ?

Calvin : Bein, ouais, t'en veut une ?

Yoh : RRôôôôôôôôô ouiiiii !

Calvin/ --" / Tu te satisfais plus du vrai ?

Hao : moi, je peux satisfaire tout le monde...

Nagareboshi : Prétentieux, va /poursuit Hao avec la ferme intention d'en faire du Hachis Parmentier/

Tenshi : suite à cette discussion très riche, place au DERNIER chapitre qui clos cette fic ! Enfin, normalement, vu que je ne résiste pas quand une personne me demande une suite !

Calvin : Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les menaces de mort qu'on reçoit en ce moment pour faire une suite...

Chapitre 11 : Un bébé peut en cacher un autre ...

-Hao...

L'interéssé se retourna vers son frère, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, abordant un sourire doux.

-Nous devions choisir un nom, tu te souviens ? demanda Yoh en s'asseillant sur les genoux de son jumeau et amant.

-Bien sûr. termina Hao dans un sourire avant d'embrasser goûlument sa moitié.

-Et tu as une idée ? reprit-il.

-Aucune... avoua son cadet.

L'aîné fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

-Moi, je verrais bien "Hana" ...

Son jumeau le fixa sceptique.

-"Fleur" ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu...

-Un peu quoi, Otôto ? demanda songeusement Hao.

-Je sais pas... avoua Yoh, mais appeler son fils "Fleur"... -

-Je trouve ça très bien, soupira son aîné, éclosion d'une nouvelle fleur, éclosion d'une nouvelle vie...

Il fixa son jumeau dans les yeux et haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant que de nombreuses étoiles brillaient dans ceux-ci.

-C'est bôôôô... fini par dire son cadet avant de se blottir contre le torse de l'Omnyoji qui souriait tendrement.

Songeur, Yoh enroula une mèche de cheveux de son aîné autour de son doigt. Depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu ces amis, Hao interdisant à tout les êtres vivants ( ou non d'ailleurs) de s'approcher de lui... Pas que le cadet Asakura détestait ça, mais son frère le surprotégeait énormément depuis quelques temps...

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son ventre arrondi.  
Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait peur. Son corps avait changé, préparé pour la venue au monde de son fils mais il ne s'y habituait pas...Vraiment pas... Allait-il souffrir ? De quelle manière ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans son crâne, si bien qu'il décida de ne plus penser à rien sinon à cette main incroyablement tendre et chaleureuse qui lui caressait lentement le dos, lui procurant ce réconfort dont il avait tant besoin ...

Hao observa sa moitié à nouveau endormie.  
Lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment se comporter, Yoh étant la première personne à avoir gagner son coeur.  
Après sa mère.  
Une larme solitaire et silencieuse glissa lentement sur la joue de l'omnyoji, vite chassée d'un revers de la main.  
Il se leva, transportant son jumeau jusqu'à son lit.  
Par le passé, il avait déjà eu des enfants mais ne s'en était guère occupé, laissant ce soin aux nombreuses nourrices voire, à ses anciennes épouses.  
Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Il avait Yoh.

Et Yoh allait avoir un enfant.  
Et étrangement, pour la première fois, il se sentit fier d'être père.  
Et pour la première fois, il se soucierait de sa famille.

L'aîné Asakura s'assit au bord du lit, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son cadet en souriant.

Il soupira.

Les amis de Yoh allaient vouloir débarquer, une fois encore...

Mais cette fois, il les laisserait venir.  
Exceptionnellement, nota cependant Hao avec un sourire carnassier.

Il avait lu les pensées de son frère.  
Il fallait tout de même avouer que le jour de la représentation, jour où Yoh avait perdu connaissance, il s'en était voulu horriblement de ne pas avoir su le protéger, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Asakura Hao, le plus puissant des shaman et le plus grand de tout les maîtres Onmyo s'était senti impuissant ...

Hao secoua la tête, la vidant ainsi de toute mauvaises pensées.

Yoh, là, devant lui, allait bien, et s'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

xoxoxoxoxo

Loin de là, un groupe de joyeux lurons se dirigeait, comme tout les jours, jusqu'à la demeure Asakura dans l'espoir de faire plier un certain Onmyoji-futur-papa-poule-très-mais-alors-très-possessif-avec-un-regard-de-killer-(et pas que le regard)-si-jamais-vous-  
vous-approcher-trop-près-de-SON-Yoh-et-de-SA-progéniture. Autant dire que les pauvres n'étaient pas sortient de l'auberge...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus bailla bruyamment sous le regard d'or exaspéré de son petit ami.

Manta, quant à lui parraissait déterminé, bien qu'il faillit terminer en barbecul, après avoir tenter d'entrer par effraction par la fenêtre...

Le garçon frémit : il n'avait jamais vu Hao aussi furieux.  
"La prochaine fois, je ferais moins de bruit, dire que j'aurais pu mourir pour avoir failli réveiller Yoh, c'est vraiment le pompom !" pensa-t-il, un petit sourire fixé à ses lèvres devant les attentions exagérées de l'aîné Asakura.

Faust VIII et Ryû complétaient ce charmant tableau de boyscouts allant s'attaquer à une (très) imposante montagne.

(c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vous faut imaginer une montagne avec la tête d'Hao-kun dessus, si, si ! lol)

Tao Ren fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans la cour.  
Le rose aux joues, le jeune chinois souhaite ardemment acquérir "le fameux secret.  
Et c'est d'une démarche féline et incroyablement sensuelle qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard inquisiteur d'un certain Aïnou dont la bave n'allait pas tarder à couler pour noyer la population locale...

L'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Tao soupira : rien ne lui était encore tombé dessus, "pourvu que ça dure !" semblait hurler sa conscience; Il soupira, avant de frapper...

Mais avant que sa main ne touche le bois brut de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune homme aux cheveux longs et abordant une moue des plus hautaines.

-Quelle bonne surprise, ironisa Hao en détaillant le chinois de la tête aux pieds.

"Décidemment, pensa l'omnyo en défiant Ren du regard, je ne pourrai jamais le supporter."

En effet, Hao, très protecteur(ça, on l'avait remarqué) mais surtout HORRIBLEMENT jaloux, s'indignait de la présence, voire de l'existence même, du jeune Tao...

Ce qui était largement réciproque...

Cependant, tout deux faisaient d'énormes efforts pour ne pas s'étriper en public; pas pour l'hygiène mais surtout pour un certain brun,  
grand amateur de notre pote Bob, nan ? vous savez pas qui c'est? m'enfin, c'est sûrement le type le plus intelligent de monde : pour sûr, il a laisser tomber l'autre sado-maso blonde ! Ben oui ! c'est Yoh-chou ! (lol)

(NDLA : n'aller pas croire que j'aime pas Anna, c'est juste une impression ! nan, sérieux j'aime bien Anna, même si des fois, j'ai une envie terrible de la destroyer lol)

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua le chinois avec un regard foudroyant.Ne voyant aucun signe de réponse de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta:  
Nous sommes venus voir Yoh.

-Je m'en doute, répondit sèchement l'omnyo, et pour cette fois, je consens à ce que vous puissiez le voir, cependant, je vous avertis,  
l'aîné Asakura s'avança menaçant et termina sa phrase d'un ton à la fois glacial et grinçant:  
le premier qui le touche ou qui ose le gêner, je le tue.

Ren eut du mal à avaler sa salive mais n'en laissa rien paraître, le premier choc passé, il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire devant le tempéramment d'Hao et le seul mot qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche à ce moment-là, et quelle que soit la question posée,  
aurait été "papa gâteau"...

Le dit "papa-gâteau" s'effaça pour laisser passer les amis de son frère, mais ne manqua pas de faire un croche-pied au chinois pour avoir osé bafouer sa fierté.

A la vue de ses amis, Yoh faillit pousser un cri de joie mais il se retint devant la mine renfrogné de son amant et se contenta de sourire en détaillant ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bientôt 6 mois.  
Manta et Faust semblèrent fascinés par le bel arrondi du ventre de leur ami, tandis que Ryû pleurait à chaudes larmes aux pieds de son boss qui lui avait "manqué grave". Horo félicita les jumeaux sans cérémonie, leur déclarant tout-de-go qu'il apprendrait au gamin à planter des champs de fuki, Ren, quant à lui, restait en retrait, les yeux dans le vague, attendant patiemment le départ des autres...

Au bonheur du jeune Tao, la petite bande, après s'être assurer du "pourquoicommentquetoutvabiendanslemeilleurdesmondes" décida de lever le camps, au grand soulagement d'Hao qui plus est.

L'héritier des Tao prit le maximum de temps possible, remarquant son manège, Yoh envoya Hao raccompagner les autres.  
L'omnyo haussa un sourcil incertain devant l'expression figée de son jumeau, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et, (ôh ! miracle !) obéis.

-Alors ? tenta le cadet Asakura après un instant de silence.

Le chinois se tendit, le rouge montant progressivement à ses joues.Yoh ravala son fou-rire à grand peine, voir Tao Ren rougir relève du surréalisme, chacun le sait...Malgré tout, le jeune Asakura attendit patiemment que son ami prenne la parole, ce que celui-ci fit après plusieurs minutes.

-Comment..., commença le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Yoh regarda son ami, déconcerté, mais l'encouragea du regard à appronfondir.

Devant l'expression du cadet Asakura, Ren désigna du doigt le ventre rond de son vis-à-vis.  
Yoh sourit et finit par lui expliquer le voeu réalisé par Balty...

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela? demanda-t-il, sortant brusquement de sa rêverie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tao Ren vis passé sur sa frimousse tout les camaïeux de couleurs possibles .  
Il inspira grandement, essayant de relâcher ses muscles durement tendus et tenta vainement d'exliquer le pourquoi du comment à son ami.  
Yoh le regardait sans comprendre, les yeux grands ouvert comme des soucoupes.  
Décidé d'en finir une fois pour toute, Ren reprit avec assurance :

-Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que t'attendais un enfant, je t'en ai voulu.

A ces mots, Yoh sentis ses mains devenir moites.  
Ren, ne s'apercevant de rien, continua :

-Mais quand je t'ai vu tomber, évanoui, j'ai eu vraiment très peur, mais j'en ai tellement envie...

merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, pensa Yoh, je croyais qu'il avait fait une croix sur moi et qu'il était heureux avec Horo, est-ce réellement qu'une façade ?

Le jeune Asakura s'en voulut : sans le savoir, il avait peut-être fait une erreur, et qu'il avait fait souffrir Ren.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le jeune chinois se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.  
Emergeant de ses songes, il remarqua le visage de Ren à quelque centimètres du sien.

MERDE ! je fais quoi ? paniqua le jeune shaman. si je l'envois promener, il voudra plus me regarder en face...

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, Yoh... murmura le chinois, dont le visage était si proche que Yoh sentit le souffle caresser sa peau.

Pas tant que moi ! hurla la mauvaise conscience du cadet Asakura qui termina :Si il croit que je vais quitter Hao pour lui, il rêve !

-Tu crois que tu pourrais faire un voeu à nouveau ? demanda Ren, ses yeux dorés plantés dans ceux, chocolats, de son vis-à-vis.

-Ou...Oui...i, je sup...pose, bégaya Yoh, totalement perdu.

Ren, tout sourire, mis une distance entre eux, il acquiesa et expliqua sa demande au cadet Asakura, qui fut soulagé du plus gros poids que sa conscience puisse porter.

C'est ainsi que Ren alla retrouver son Aïnou préféré, tout sourire et le rose aux joues.

Hao, un sourcil méfiant levé, interrogea son cadet du regard.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard malicieux avant de murmurer :

-Ren enceint, tu crois que ça peut se faire ?

Un sourire mi-sérieux, mi-amusé apparut sur le visage d'Hao.

-nous verrons... murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte de la chambre et de se diriger à pas de loup vers son amant.

xoxoxoxoxo

Il avait chaud, trop chaud.  
ses sens étaient en feux.  
Et cette langue mutine qui se promenait sur son corps n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, bien au contraire.  
Ren ouvrit les yeux et darda son regard sur son aimé qui lui embrassait le ventre tendrement...

-Alors comme ça tu me caches des choses ? murmura l'aïnou, un sourire tendre aux lèvres en caressant le visage de SON Renny.

Le chinois ne répondit pas mais attrapa brusquement la nuque de son amant le faisant basculer sur lui.

-Aime moi... susura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

L'Aïnou ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il pris entre ses mains le visage fin et délicat, en embrassant les contours, s'attardant sur le front, descendant sur l'arête du nez, caressant des lèvres les paupières fragiles avant que Ren, poussé à bout, ne s'empare de ses lèvres et n'introduise sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Je te veux... Maintenant, souffla Ren

Devant les yeux d'or remplis de désir, Horo ne résista pas .  
Il interchangea leurs positions, se retrouvant donc sous le chinois agenouillé qui le fixait avec convoitise.  
L'Aïnou embrassa les épaules de son amant, continuant sur les bras pour enfin embrasser la paume de la main et terminer par lécher chacun des doigts.

Ren passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en enfouissant ses doigts, déjà délaissés par Horo, dans la chevelure bleue;

il grogna en sentant la langue de son amant se balader sur son flan droit puis passer de l'autre côté pendant que deux mains audacieuses caressaients ses fesses sans aucune retenue, le chinois se cambra lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui pour s'enfuir aussitôt.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, rassembla les mains de l'Aïnou aux dessus de la tête de celui-ci avant de les attacher au lit.

Assit sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu, Ren dardait un regard contemplatif sur sa proie plus que consentante, le jeune chinois se mordis les lèvres d'exitation et d'anticipation et, de son index, dessina des arabesques sur le torse d'Horo avant de remplacer son doigt par une langue envieuse et désireuse de nouvelles découvertes (clin d'oeil à Delph' lol), tout en caressant les flans du jeune homme sous lui qui se tortillait en gémissant.

Ren continua sa progression jusqu'au membre fièrement dressé de son compagnon qui haletait à n'en plus finir, le chinois passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'abaisser pour titiller de sa langue le gland qu'il délaissa pour s'approprier la verge entière de son amant, qui se débattait dans l'espoir de se libérer des liens. Le jeune chinois passa sa main droite afin d'aller caresser les fragiles testicules de l'Aïnou, qui se mit à crier de plaisir sous l'offensive . Le jeune Tao pris le sexe de Horo en bouche, délaissant à regret les testicules du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, il introduisit alors un doigt dans l'intimité de l'Aïnou qui se mis a hoqueter sous la caresse obsène mais ô combien délicieuse.  
Ren caressa une dernière fois le sexe de son amant avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt.Il sentit Horo se mouvoir sur ses doigts et enleva les liens qui retenait son amant, puis remplaça ses doigts par sa langue sous les plaintes de l'Aïnou.

-A...Arrête... dit celui-ci, essouflé.

Ren monta son visage à hauteur de celui du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, qui l'embrassa, le chinois posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de l'Aïnou, lui intimmant de rester allongé.Assit sur le bas-ventre de son amant, Ren se mit à mimer l'acte sexuel sur le membre douloureusement érigé de Horo, qui introduidit l'un de ses doigts dans la caverne chaude du chinois qui gémit de plaisir en s'insinuant lui-même deux autres de ses doigts. Une fois préparé, Ren entreprit de s'empaler lui-même sur le sexe de son amant, Il grogna de douleur qui se métamorphosa en extase sous ses coups de bassin. Horo maintenait les hanches de Ren, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en lui.  
Ren se libéra en premier dans un cri suivit de près par son amant, qui se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein.  
Le chinois s'effondra sur Horo qui l'accueillit dans ces bras...

-...Yoh a vraiment de la chance... murmura l'Aïnou.

Ren releva la tête vers son compagnon, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Lui et Hao vont avoir un enfant... termina-t-il.

Ren rougit et lui susura à l'oreille :

-Désormais, nous avons aussi cette chance...

Horo se figea quelques secondes avant de hurler de joie en sautant dans toute la chambre.

-Tu n'as pas bientôt finis, baka ! Tu n'es peut-être pas fatigué, mais moi si, alors SILENCE ! cria le chinois en envoyant balader la lampe de chevet sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui l'évita de justesse en riant comme un dément.

L'Aïnou rejoint le lit en souriant comme un bienheureux et se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

Cette nuit promettait vraiment d'être belle...

xoxoxoxo

A l'autre bout de la ville, un cri se fit entendre.

-HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

L'aîné Asakura se réveilla en sursaut à côté d'un Yoh tremblant et trempé de sueur

-con...tract..ion... tenta d'expliquer cadet.

Hao prit son jumeau délicatement dans ses bras avant de sortir en trombe de la maison et d'appeler son esprit.

C'est donc sur le Spirit of Fire que le couple se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital où l'aîné Asakura trouva le médecin que Yoh voyait chaque mois.

C'est ainsi que les jumeaux se retrouvèrent entourés de médécin et autres infirmières pourl'accouchement.

Yoh, encouragé par son aîné, tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions donnés par le médecin.

Une tête apparue alors suivie par le corps d'un petit garçon, dont les premiers cris émurent les jumeaux.

L'une des infirmières le prit quelques minutes pour lui faire tous les examens nécessaires, et le posa ensuite sur le ventre dénudé du jeune papa, qui lui caressa tendrement le dos sous le regard plein de fierté de son autre papa, qui admira la perfection de ses petites mains et ses petits pieds.

Yoh échangea un regard rempli d'amour et de complicité avec son jumeau qui le lui rendit, mais bientôt, épuisé, Yoh ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous le regard bienveillant de son autre moitié...

Les infirmières conduirent Yoh dans une chambre où Hao le rejoignit en souriant.

L'onmyoji détailla le visage endormi de sa précieuse moitié avant de prendre le bébé dans ces bras.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel où les étoiles étincellaient...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux long chantonna quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hana s'endorme pour de bon.  
Hao recoucha son fils, un sourire doux sur les lèvres...

Cette nuit était vraiment belle...

Cette vie promettait d'être vraiment belle...

the eeennnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd !

Nagareboshi/éffarée/ raaaaa, je suis désolée...

Calvin/furieuse/ Y'a de quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii/à Shuldrâ/ ramène un autre seau, ça dégouline de partoutttt !

Tenshi/sourire niais/ KAWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Nagareboshi/regard en biais/Oookkayyyyy... Je suis vraiment désolé si ça dégouline de caramel ! Ici, on va pas tarder à... K'so !mon ordi est entraîné par le couraannnnnntttt et moi aveeeeeeeeeeccccc ! ooo sss'couuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr !  
/emportée par le courant/ je saaaais pas nagerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Calvin/volant avec un regard appréciateur/ pour une fois que ça sert à quelque chose.../regarde l'auteuse entrainée vers la fenêtreles chutes du Niagara version caramel en plein milieu de la Franche-Comté/

Tenshi : je savais pas que Naga-chan savait faire du canoé

Calvin : à mon avis, elle sait pas en faire mais rien ne vaut l'expérience, et là, on risque pas de la revoir de sitôt héhéhé

Shuldrâ : ... /n'a rien suivit mais personne ne lui en veut lol/ On est vraiment désolées de pas avoir posté plus tôt mais vu que l'auteuse est une flemmarde, ben, on a pas pu faire autrement...

Tenshi/sourit/ j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, nous ont s'est bien éclatées à l'écrire...

Calvin : si vous avez des suggestions ou autres, REVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	12. INFO

Ohayô minna-san !  
Hé oui, je ne suis pas morte, bien au contraire puisque je prépare ma résurrection XD Je vais donc déjà terminer toute mes fics en court. Bref, je ne posterais que très rarement sur j'en suis désolée mais en ce moment je suis débordée Pour les personnes qui désireraient savoir la fin de mes fics, voilà l'addresse de mon blog (spécial HaoxYoh)  
où seront maintenant publiée mes fics sur ce couple.  
nagareboshi2. skyblog . com (faut pas mettre d'espace XD veut pas mettre laddresse complète comme il faudrait )  
Ensuite, une autre nouvelle, vous me retrouverez sur ce site avec un nouveau pseudo " Kan'dai no Eika"  
ou "hymne à la Tolérance" pour les gens qui voudraient se renseigner, aller voir le profil, mais cela ne sera opérationnel qu'à partir du 14 juillet (normalement) donc gros bisous ! 


End file.
